SEGA Amy meets Archie Amy
by FireWitch25
Summary: Tails tests out his transporting machine on Amy however, she's accidentally sent to another dimension where there's another Sonic & co. Where is she? Meanwhile our Sonic, Shadow & Silver are on a mission to bring Amy back to their original world but easier said than done. They've to collect the 7 chaos emeralds to return back! SEGA & Archie crossover. Sonamy slight sonamyshadsilv..
1. I am you? You are me?

**A/N**: Hey guys! So, here I am writing another story (after such a long time ^_^') Well, I am an artist; not a writer so that's why. I see that my latest story: A Rose With A Dark Secret, went really well with the amount of reviews I got so a few months later I'll attempt to make it into a comic. This time, I'm going to do a comedy. Yep, I'm taking a break from horror and relieving artist block. This won't be as descriptive as my original stories. As you see, I don't know much about the Archie Universe and even though I detest Sally Acorn; I'm gonna have to put her in the story and not 'bash' her with OOCness. Yeah so enjoy. Comment if you want me to continue this, OK ;D  
Character ages:

Sonic: 15 years  
Amy: 12 years  
Tails: 8 years  
Shadow: Older than I'll ever be but looks around the same age group as Sonic  
Silver: 14 years  
Cream: 6 years  
Blaze: 14 years  
Rouge: 18 years  
Knuckles: 16 years

(I don't know the ages of the Archie characters so bear with me will ya,)

* * *

(In Tails' workhouse)

"10 years later, and Tails is still building that heap of junk..." Amy muttered just loud enough for the honey coloured kitsune. His namesakes twitched in irritation and while holding onto some loose wire with one hand, he turned his grease covered face towards her.  
"It's not a piece of junk and you've only been here for like about an hour!" Tails groaned and carried on twiddling with the wires. He put his hand out towards Amy "Pass me the spanner," Amy huffed and passed him the necessary tool.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Amy whined. She sprawled herself upon the tattered couch. Tails paused his work for a minute and turned to speak to her (again)  
"I needed a helping hand with my invention and I need to test it on someone." Tails resumed with his work. Amy stood up and worked towards him.  
"So out of all people, you choose me as the lab rat? And what the heck is this machine you're building?" Amy poked the invention only to bring back a bit of grease and to wipe it on the nearby table.

"Firstly, Sonic is running somewhere and forgot to take his Bluetooth with him so I can contact him, Knuckles is always guarding the Master Emerald, Rouge- I don't trust, The Chaotix, well they're just plain chaotic and to answer your second question. This machine uses all the seven chaos emeralds so it can transport anyone with or without the ability to chaos control to anywhere they like. They just have to think of that place once I switch it on." Tails clarified. Amy nodded but her questions kept on coming up.

"Oh, I see. This is kinda cool! Lets just hope Eggman doesn't get his dirty fingers on this beauty," Amy warned.  
"Yeah, yeah, pass me the yellow screwdriver," Tails put his hand out again. Amy obeyed and passed him the screwdriver. Tails quickly did his kerwhizz on the machine and finished with a: "Voila! So, What do you think?" Amy raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Is it supposed to be covered in oil and all that icky stuff?" she gestured towards all the oil stains and grease that smothered the warping machine.

"Of course I still need to clean it and paint it but first I want to test it out!" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He opened the supposed glass door in the machine and let Amy hop in. He closed it and immediately went straight to the control panels.  
"Say, Tails? What do you think the dangers are of me getting vaporized?" she squinted at the ray gun that appeared above her curtesy of the buttons that Tail's pushed down.

"Erm...about..that...maybe a small chance?" he bit his lip at Amy's horrified expression.  
"SAY WHAT! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" She banged against the glass while the ray gun was beginning to heat up. Her yells were muted by the sounds of electricity and gears running through the machine. Tails was frantically pressing buttons trying everything to open the glass!  
"OH MAN! THE BUTTONS ARE JAMMED! USE YOUR HAMMER!" Tails yelled however, Amy couldn't hear him. The chaos emeralds surrounding the gun started to glow and shot beams towards the gun hole. Suddenly, all seven beams shot down from the gun straight onto Amy.

"AMY!" Tails cried but all that was left was nothing inside the machine. "Amy?" The kitsune started to tear up. "OH NO! What do I do? What if I killed Amy? That means Sonic will kill me! And Shadow and Silver and everyone else too!" He started to cry out chibi tears. Suddenly, he spotted his GPS. On the green screen, a red dot was blinking in it. "Wait a minute...she's still alive?" His mouth widened.

"Oh yeah! She was still wearing that tracking device! But, where is she now?" he realised.

(?)

Amy opened her eyes. At first everything was blurry and as soon as she sat up, her whole body started to ache painfully.  
"Ow, I feel like I got hit by an atomic bomb," she rubbed her eyes.  
"Are you okay?" a voice appeared out nowhere snapping Amy out of here blurriness. When her eyes regained focus, she gasped. In front of her was another hedgehog however, she looked exactly like her!  
"AAAGH! DOPPELGANGER!" Amy yelped and got in a fighting position with her hammer out ready to strike.

"Wait! Wait! Calm down! I won't hurt you!" the look-alike giggled. Amy breathed out and sat back down. She realised she was on a bed. No wonder it was bouncy.  
"Who are you?" Amy asked "And why do you look like me?"  
"I'm Amy Rose and I was going to ask the same thing to you!" the look alike replied.  
"How's that possible? I'm Amy Rose!" Amy got off the bed and stood in front of her doppelganger.

They looked like identical twins! Same clothes, same fur, same hair style! The only thing that was different was that Amy had a wrist device next to her bracelet on her left hand.  
"It's possible! You must've came from another universe!" the other Amy chirped. Amy cocked her head in confusion.  
"Another dimension? How the heck did I get here? I didn't think of this place during the chaos control!" Amy wondered out loud. She looked towards the other Amy and asked: "Where am I?"

"You're in Knothole," a voice replied. Both Amys turned to face the speaker. The other Amy's eyes lit up and clasped her hands together.  
"Sonic! You're back!" she was about to run to him however he put his palm forward. He shook his head and huffed.  
"Not now Ames," he turned his attention towards the Amy who just stood there. "Whoa, you girls really are identical. If it weren't for that wrist device, I would've not been able to identify between the two of you." he scratched the back of his head nervously. Amy squinted her eyes at 'Sonic' and put a finger on her chin.

"You look exactly like my Sonikku too." Amy grinned as the other Sonic's smirk was wiped off. However, the other Amy had a huge cheesy smile plastered on her face and she turned to face Amy.  
"You have a 'Sonic' in your dimension too?!" she pounced on Amy into a bear hug. She was squeezing so hard that you could here Amy's delicate bones popping and cracking (not in pieces! You know when you stretch and your bone pops?)

"Amy! Can't breath!" Amy choked on her words. The other Amy let go immediately.  
"Sorry!"  
"It's okay, gosh, now I know how my Sonic feels when I hug him..." Amy straightened out her dress.  
"Your Sonic?" the other Sonic questioned "Wait, are you also _another_ fan-girl and friend to him?" the other Amy had a hurt spread across her face.  
'He still thinks I'm just a fan-girl?" she thought to herself.

Amy spotted that look on her look alike's face and narrowed her eyes at her love's look alike.  
"For your information...no," the other Amy's ears perked up slightly and turned her face to meet eye contact with Amy. "I mean surely I have an extreme way of showing how much I love Sonic but that doesn't mean I'm just a fan-girl. I'm his really close female friend since childhood and you could say we're inseparable."

"So not a fan-girl..." the other Sonic rubbed his finger under the bride of his nose.  
"I genuinely love him, for _him_, but..."  
"But..." he smirked.  
"I do chase him and hug him, a lot...it's like a game really." Amy spoke thoughtfully.

"Hey she's awake!" a voice perked up. The hedgehogs immediately faced the door just to see a brown chipmunk with blue eyes, vest and matching boots enter the room. "Wait, which one is the girl we found out there?" she puzzled between the two Amy's.  
"That would be me," Amy pointed to herself. "Just call me Ames so we don't get confused around here, and by the way, who are you?"  
"Wait, wait, wait! You don't know her?" Sonic pointed at the chipmunk. Ames shook her head in refusal.

"I'm Sally Acorn, Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn." Sally smiled. Ames gave a quick smile.  
"Nice to meet you but there is no Sally Acorn in my dimension." Ames shrugged her shoulders.  
"Then who do you have in your dimension?" Sally asked eager to know more about Ames world.  
"Lets see, obviously Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, me. We were the original four to begin with since we were kids," Sally raised her brow at this statement and quickly glanced at Amy who was focused on Ames.

"...and there's also Cream, Vanilla, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Charmy, Espio and unfortunately..."  
"Eggman?" the other Sonic finished for her. "There's always an egghead stinking up a dimension or two," he winked. Amy giggled while Sally rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the device on Ames' wrist started to flicker and beep. A hologram came out.  
"TAILS!" Ames squealed in joy.  
"Amy? AMY! Thank goodness you're alive I..." however, Tails was cut off by a familiar voice.  
"She's alive? SHE's ALIVE!" the fox was shoved to the side and a blue hedgehog appeared. You could see Tails shaking his head in annoyance at the cyan teenager.

"Sonic?" Ames blinked.  
"Amy! Are you hurt? Where are you? Are you lost? Did anyone..."  
"Sonic! I'm fine, really!" Sonic sighed in relief "But I'm in another dimension apparently," Sonic stopped breathing for a second...  
"SAY WHAT!"

(Tails' workshop -Ames' world)

If you were outside the workshop right now, you would've seen all the birds fly out of the trees from the volume of the speed devil's voice.  
"Faker, shut your mouth!" the all too familiar bass voice silenced Sonic but only for a moment.  
"You shut your mouth Faker!" Sonic countered back.  
"Wait, Shadow's here too!" Amy spoke eagerly "Let me see him! Let him talk!" she ignored the curious looks of the other mobians in the room.  
"Why do you wanna see him! In fact! You sounded more happy to see him than me!" Sonic narrowed his eyes at the communicator. Suddenly, Shadow pushed him out of the way and Ames was able to see him.  
"No worries Rose, I'll get you out of here," Shadow mused and shot a sly smirk at the fuming blue teen.  
"Why you!" Sonic was about to pounce on Shadow but a blueish green aura surrounded his body and stopped him in mid-air. Sonic glared at the hedgehog controlling the aura. "Silver! Let me go!"  
"Silver?" Amy smiled but was ignored.

"First calm down, we won't be able to save Amy if you keep fighting," Silver lowered his arms down therefore the aura around Sonic vanished and lowered the now calm hedgehog down.  
"Okay," Sonic darted back to the communicator to see Ames with a sweat drop in the screen of the communicator. "Do you know where you are Amy? The name of the place? I'm pretty sure Tails could get you outta here or something." Sonic turned to Tails.  
"Actually, the co-ordinates are already in the transporter I sent Amy through so all I need is one of you guys to step inside the machine." Tails clarified.

"So how long will it take for them to come here?" Ames asked. Tails shrugged his shoulders. "That's encouraging...who's going to come and get me?" Tails' eyes went blank. He turned towards the three hedgehogs. "We'll need to discuss that later, I'll send them soon! And..." Suddenly, the communicator LED lights flashed red and automatically turned off. "NO! The battery's gone!" Tails wailed.

(In the Kingdom of Acorns-Knothole)

"Tails? Tails? Oh man!" Ames pouted. She turned towards the three confused looking mobians in the same room as her. Ames scratched her quills nervously like how Sonic would do at times "Eheh~sorry about that." Sonic gave a light chuckle.  
"My other seems to be a little nuts no offense," however Amy (not our Ames) cooed.  
"Awww! He's so protective over you! And he was a little jealous when Shadow wanted to bring you back!" she gave a quick glare to Sonic "Your Sonic is so much nicer to you compared to my Sonic, hmmmph!" Ames giggled at Sonic's bewildered face.

"What! I am nice to you!" Sonic narrowed his eyes at Amy. Amy pointed a finger at Sonic's chest and shook her head.  
"Yeah, by running away from me daily even if I just wanted to say hi!" she folded her arms and put on a pouty face.  
"Or marriage..." Sonic coughed but before Amy could counter back, Sally cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"So, Ames, while your Sonic, Shadow or Silver comes to pick you up, you're welcome to stay in the Freedom Fighter's HQ! I hope you enjoy your stay." she turned to Amy "Oh and Amy, can you give her a little tour and get her to meet everyone else along the way? I don't think a group meeting would make her feel comfortable." Amy nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on Ames! We have a lot to talk about and you have so much to see!" she chirped and darted off out of the door grabbing a laughing Ames along with her.

"Whoa, she's gone faster," Sonic chuckled at Amy's speed.  
"You noticed now Sonic," Sally arched an eyebrow and Sonic just shrugged. She shook her auburn hair and proceeded to walk out of the door. Before she did though: "Treat her nicely Sonic." her aqua eyes pierced through the hedgehog's body and she walked off.  
"I try..." Sonic whispered to no one in particular.

(With Ames and Amy)

"To kick things off, lets explore the HQ!" Amy dragged Ames to a huge hallway. "This is obviously the hallway! You can see there's like so many rooms and areas here and you might just wanna see a few."

They both entered a gigantic room. There was a couple stacks of chairs and a couple of tables. There was a flat screen plasma on the wall looking to be around 80-90". There was a few coaches and sofas and a stand with a microphone.  
"This Ames, is the meeting room-ignore those cleaners there at the moment," Ames snapped back to reality a little dazed of strangers in the room.  
"Sorry, my head just hurts." Ames rubbed the bump on her head which she woke up with.  
"Lets get you outside then, hmm?" Ames nodded at that proposal and they both walked out of the meeting room and came face to face with an opened door that's supposedly the entrance/exit.

"Welcome to the outside of Knothole," Amy pointed her hand out of the door towards the greenery, villages, and houses. Ames gasped in delight and gladly stepped out of the HQ.

"Amazing...this is where you guys live?" Ames squealed. Amy nodded.  
"Yeah, all except Sally. She lives in her castle and you could say Sonic lives here though he prefers to sleep on Tails' roof or sometimes mine!" Hearts were visible in Amy's eyes as she spoke the last few words in her sentence.  
"Really? Even Sonikku sleeps on our Tails' roof or tree. Depending on the weather that is."

"We have so much in common! Do you have a cousin called Rob, like me?" Amy and Ames sat under a huge tree nearby. Amy's enthusiasm washed away when Ames frowned at her question.  
"Actually, I don't have any relatives. I've been living in a orphanage till I was like eight. That's when I ran away," Amy gave a comforting hug.  
"Aw, I'm sorry I asked."  
"No worries," Ames waved it off "Luckily, I met Sonic on Little Planet and since then, we've stuck together. I couldn't have asked for a better childhood!"  
"Childhood? Wait, how old was Sonic when he rescued you?" Amy squinted.  
"He was eleven, why?" Amy's bottom lip stuck out.

"You actually got to grow up with him? You're biologically twelve! That's not fair!" Ames had a confused look on her face.  
"What do you mean it's not fair?" Amy narrowed her eyes.  
"I...I made a wish to grow up. I'm physically twelve but mentally, I'm eight." Ames patted Amy on her back.  
"It's okay, I think that's cool!"

Amy smiled forcing her tears back inside.

(Tails's workshop -Ames' world)

Sonic, Shadow and Silver stared at Tails. The twin tailed kitsune was twiddling his thumbs.  
"So, who's going to go and fetch Amy?" he asked nervously. _'Please don't fight, please please please don't fight or argue...'_ he mentally prayed to himself.  
"If one of us was to go, how would they come back?" Silver asked. He fiddled with one of his front quill for a moment before realising that Tails hasn't responded to his question. "Er...yoohoo?" Tails still didn't respond and had a blank look on his face. "Earth to Tails?" Silver was now waving his hand in front of the boy's face.

"Oh man..." Tails turned his back at the trio of hedgehogs and scratched his bangs.  
"Tails...bro...does this mean that whoever goes into that dimension...will never be able to come back?" Sonic spoke in a low voice. Tails squeaked when Shadow suddenly appeared in front of him and man did he look pissed!

Shadow pointed a finger at Tails and growled: "If you can't fix this and I MEAN FIX THIS JUNK, you will..." Shadow's threat was cut off by Sonic.  
"Whoa there Shadow! He's just a kid!" Sonic gently moved the whimpering fox away from Shadow "Cut him some slack will ya, besides, I'm pretty sure will get Amy back! We always do!"  
"This isn't like her being kidnapped by Robotnik or anything like that! Don't you understand! She's in another dimension for crying out loud!" Shadow responded coldly at the blue hedgehog. He spoke again not giving Sonic a chance to speak "I can't believe you're this calm in this situation despite her being one of your close friends! I can't believe Rose would fall for a _hedgehog _like you! You barely care for her!"

"Er...Shadow, I wouldn't..."  
"Shut-it Silver!" Shadow snapped at Silver and returned his glance at the now fuming Sonic "As I was saying..." but Shadow was pushed aside by Sonic who stomped towards the machine and entered it.  
"Sonic! What are you..." Tails tried to stop him.  
"No Tails! I'll go and save Amy! We always find a way and just because she's in another dimension doesn't mean I'll fail as her hero this time! I care for her..._FAKER._" Tails nodded and pressed the button. As soon as he did, Shadow rolled his eyes and got inside the machine. "Shadow?"

"I didn't say you should go and save her! I'll go!" Shadow replied.  
"Wait! Two people! That's risky!" Tails' voice was barely heard over the sound of the running machine.  
"I'll come too!" Silver flew into the machine however, closing the machine's door in progress. He was met by shocked faced of his two comrades.

"Silver you idiot! Get out! You too hedgehog!" Shadow yelled.  
"You get out! I was here first!" Sonic countered back.  
"Tails! Get me OUT!" Silver cried out chibi tears. However, the whirring sound of the machine overwhelmed everyone's ears. The ray was starting to grow a huge cyan orb which was expanding.  
"SONIC! SHADOW! SILVER! I CAN'T GET YOU OUT!" Tails was now banging the machine's door with his hammer tool but only resulted with small dents.

"TAILS!" Silver banged against the door while Sonic and Shadow gulped at the sight of the orb! Suddenly...

ZAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!

The whole workshop was filled with smoke. Tails coughed and cleared the smoke with his tails using it as a fan.

As soon as the smoke cleared, in front of him was the machine however, burned, dented, scratched and covered in soot. Sonic, Shadow and Silver...was gone...

Tails rushed towards his GPS tracker and breathed out in relief. They were all alive. The trackers on all four of the hedgehogs was visible on the screen. One in a certain place while three seems to look like they were falling.  
"Okay, they're alive, that's the most important thing. Now, how to get them outta there." Tails turned towards his machine but when he looked up, he gasped.

The seven chaos emeralds were gone...

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end of chapter one! I won't abandon this story (so worries right?) But it shall take time to update! Firstly, cos of school work and now that I'm gonna be in year 10 in september, it means GCSES. Secondly, I draw, I usually don't write so yeah...


	2. Enter Triple S

**A/N:** Eheh, sorry for the long wait of this story. I know this chapter is kinda short but hopefully it's worth the read! Please don't be mad! Oh and thank you for all those reviews man! Hopefully I'll get more w

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co and blahhhhhhh lets get on with the storyyyy!

Sonic: 15 years  
Amy: 12 years  
Tails: 8 years  
Shadow: Older than I'll ever be but looks around the same age group as Sonic  
Silver: 14 years  
Cream: 6 years  
Blaze: 14 years  
Rouge: 18 years  
Knuckles: 16 years

(With Ames and Amy)

"I can't believe you're so nice!" Amy squealed and glomped Ames. Ames giggled as she embraced her back.  
"I'm not th-aaat nice. Get on my wrong side and I'll hammer you all the way out to space!" Ames flicked her wrist and her trademark hammer appeared. She leaned in the handle and struck a little pose. Amy mimicked Ames by getting her hammer (God knows from where) and striking a little pose too. They both giggled and sat back down on the grass.

"One of the good things that came when I wished on the rings of acorns was this hammer! We're totally inseparable!" Amy turned to Ames and carried on speaking "I suppose you had yours the whole time right?" Ames nodded and twirled the hammer between her fingers like it was weightless. "You're really lucky you know...I wish...I wish my life was similar to yours." Ames stopped twirling the hammer and had a look of confusion on her face "You grew up naturally, you at least had a childhood and I suppose _your_ Sonic hasn't even had a girlfriend yet!" Amy ranted.

Ames' hammer vanished and a looked at Amy with sympathy. She placed her hands on Amy's shoulders and began:  
"Amy, listen to me," Amy relaxed slightly "You have a wonderful life! Look around!" to prove her point she showed pointed towards all the other mobians minding their own business and the freedom fighter's HQ. "We don't have Freedom Fighters back home, we don't have all those other wonderful mobians at home...which reminds me, you need to introduce me to the rest of them," Ames winked but went back on encouraging Amy "Plus, like I said, using those rings to grow up sounds awesome! I don't think you think like an 8 year old, you're more mature than that!"

Amy finally smiled a genuine smile a hugged Ames but this time a gentle hug.  
"Thanks," Amy chirped and untangled herself from Ames "I needed that, no one and I mean no one has ever said anything nice like that to me!" she rubbed her arm and giggled.

"I know how it feels to be unappreciated sometimes. Being kidnapped and saved plenty of times has made me a bit of a damsel of distress according to the others back home." Amy sighed but then put a determined face on "We can show them that we're not weak! We have a mega huge hammer! We have our undying love for Sonic! WE ARE AMY ROSE!" Ames bellowed however received a few odd stares from passing mobians.

"What are you looking at? Don't ya have jobs to do?!" Amy admonished at the awestruck mobians as they shook their head and trotted off to mind their own business. Both the sakura hedgehogs frown upturned into a smile and then bursts into fits of giggles.  
"Come, I gotta show you around more!" Amy tugged on Ames' hand.

(?)

A pair of eyes opened to reveal ruby irises. The host grunted and rubbed his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness on them. He finally regained vision and saw that he was on some grass lying on his stomach. Suddenly, he felt his back pressured by weight- a _lot of weight!_ He tried to get up but the weight on top of him prevented him from doing so. The host turned his head to see what on earth was on his back!  
"FAKER! POTHEAD! GET OFF MY BACK!" He roared causing the two figures on his back to wake up and fall off of his back in fright. The blue one immediately got into a kung-fu pose while the silver one glared at the host.

"Pothead...POTHEAD! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME SHADOW! I'D RATHER HAVE MY QUILLS TINGED BY BLAZE'S FLAMES THAN HERE THAT INSULT AGAIN! WHY!" Silver had a waterfall of chibi tears pouring out of his eyes and immediately threw a tantrum on the floor. He banged his fists and foot repeatedly on the grass looking like a typical three year old who didn't get a lollypop from that corner shop down there.

The older hedgehogs sweat dropped and the wiser of the two added his trademark scoff. Shadow looked around his surroundings and smirked.  
'We made it,' he thought to himself.

"Silver..." Sonic groaned but Silver ceased to listen to him. Sonic shook his head not wanting to bear this childishness, grabbed Silver's shoulders and shook him back and forth like a rag doll. "SNAP OUT OF IT! WE HAVE TO FIND AMY!" Sonic yelled in his face.  
"...yessss...bosssss..." Silver had stars and swirling around his head from the dizziness. He rubbed his eyes as Sonic let him go. "Sorry, I get sensitive sometimes," Silver subconsciously rubbed his arm and his ears bent down in guilt.

"Ya think!" Shadow remarked. Before Silver could counter back on that, a device on all three of their wrists beeped repetitively. Cyan pixels started to emerge from the devices and soon grouped together creating a sphere in front of the hedgehogs. A hologram formed out of the pixels which immediately changed colours and shape to a certain fox.

"Tails! Boy are we glad to see you!" Sonic rubbed a finger under his nose while the kitsune glared at him.  
"Sonic...DO YOU REALISE ALL THREE OF YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED OR EVEN WORSE!?" Sonic flinched at Tails' sudden outburst.  
"Uh-oh,"  
"I HAVE SPENT HOURS WORRYING ABOUT YOUR SAFETY AND THE OTHERS!" Tails had an irritated look on his face.  
"Well at least we made it here, right guys?" Silver shrugged. Tails calmed down for a second and took a deep breath. Sonic mouthed a thanks to Silver.

"You're right, but another thing happened as well while you guys teleported away- which is why I was a little mad." Tails chuckled nervously. Shadow cocked an eyebrow.  
"And what would that be fox-boy?" his eyes pierced through the hologram.  
"...the chaos emeralds teleported too..." he mumbled.

Silence. There wasn't a thing to be heard. The hedgehogs had their breaths held. The buzzing of the hologram ceased. Even the birds seems to have kept their beaks shut.

"The emeralds teleported in this dimension, right?" Silver asked meekly. Tails checked his GPS. He looked down at it. His pupils dilated. He looked up at the hedgehogs.  
"...only three..." he bit his lip.  
"And where might the others be?" Sonic's voice went a tad bit higher in pitch due to the tension building up in his body. Shadow just stayed frozen and Silver was physically trembling in anticipation.

"Two in a parallel dimension to the one you guys are currently in and the other two in a dimension with no zones." Tails answered. His voice was cracking as he spoke every word and closed his eyes. 'Please don't freak out, please please PLEASE don't freak out!' he thought to himself. He risked opening one eye to see the reactions of the three heroes.

Not one movement...

"Excuse me for a second..." Sonic raised a finger (the normal finger- not the middle finger!) and walked up the hill. When he was a good 20 meters away; he freaked out. "HOLY SWEET LOVE OF CHILLI-DOGS! WHY! WHYYYYYYY! IT TOOK ME SIX MONTHS, SIX HARDWORKING MONTHS TO FIND ALL SEVEN EMERALDS! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP AMY OUT OF TROUBLE!"

Shadow's eyes widened and rolled his eyes in disgust. 'I'm with imbeciles' he thought to himself.  
"If the chaos emeralds are here, then that means there's definitely a way to get back home." Shadow eyed at Sonic who paused his freaking out moment to listen to him. "And once I...I mean _we _find the three emeralds, I can chaos control us back home. Simple." Sonic's jaw-dropped as Shadow gave a small devious smirk. Sonic lowered his head down in embarrassment and walked back to where he was next to the hologram.

"Oh." the cyan teen spoke. Silver stifled a laugh.  
"You are half right Shadow," Tails answered. Shadow's smirk was wiped off. "You can chaos control to those dimensions with at least one emerald however you need all seven to come back here."  
"Why?" Shadow folded his arms.  
"It's because our dimension is like the main dimension. It's hard to explain scientifically. I don't really know why you need all seven. I think maybe it's because our dimension has like a huge barrier of energy or something to keep time and space in order."

"Then how am I able to travel to different time periods?" Silver piped up.  
"Got an explanation for that bro?" Sonic grinned. 'Great, his cockiness is back now' Tails smiled to himself.  
"Silver has telekinesis-" Tails began.  
"Naaaah, he has the power of rainbows!" Sonic interrupted but stopped by Silver's death glare. "Carry on buddy," Sonic ignored the killer glares directed from the futuristic hedgehog.

"Basically, Silver has telekinesis which is a different sort of energy compared to the chaos energies. His energy is already familiarized with our barrier since it can't really destroy the world and it's impossible to fall in the wrong hands; unless someone extracts it from his genes but that's another story. Plus, his ability to time travel can only work in our dimension."

"I see, looks like we have a huge mission on our hands guys!" Sonic turned to his other two comrades. They both nodded.  
"I'm really sorry Sonic, if I never tested my invention on Amy, none of this would've happened!" Tails' ears drooped down in shame.  
"You better be!" Shadow growled.

"Tails, don't worry! Everything's gonna be fine." Sonic gave him his trademark thumbs up. "We'll contact you back later once we find Amy! Okay?" Tails nodded.  
"Okay! Take care you guys!" Sonic gave a wink, Silver waved and Shadow just huffed as the hologram collapsed into pixels again going back into the wrist devices.

"Okay guys, lets find Amy!" Sonic darted up the hill. Shadow skated after him with his rocket shoes and Silver flew using his telekinesis.

(With Ames and Amy)

"...and that was Stelios' Greek Cafe!" Amy chirped. The freedom fighter was giving a tour to our Ames who was enjoying it all the way through.  
"Greek? I love Greek food! How good are the feta cheese?" Ames gasped. Amy clutched both of Ames arms and replied:  
"The best on the whole universe! I'll take you there later! First, you wanna meet the other freedom fighters; the ones who you mentioned that are in your world?"  
"I thought you'd never ask! Lets go!" they both ran off.

(In a huge metal base)

"Hmm, interesting. Another pink brat from another world." a figure was looking at the two Amys from above in the sky. _He _twisted and twirled his orange mustache with his elongated fingers. His indigo glasses flashed sinisterly. His obese body was plopped in a sitting hovercraft that looked like it was going to break down any minute. He looked so dang heavy! "Cubot! Orbot!" He barked at his watch. The screen flashed and two robots appeared. One with spheres as his head and body and painted in red (Orbot) while the other was yellow and had cubes for a head and body (Cubot)

"Yes master!" Orbot answered.  
"Hiya boss!" Cubot replied with glee.  
"I have just spotted the pink brat with her doppelganger-" Eggman was soon interrupted by Cubot's panicky voice.  
"ROSY?" Orbot bopped Cubot on the head.  
"Let him finish you big heap of junk!" Orbot hissed.  
"As I was saying, no it's not Rosy. It's another Amy Rose from another dimension. I want you to send down my latest creation to kidnap them! Once I get the location from the other dimension brat; I can rule both of their worlds! HOHOHOHO!" Eggman finished with his creepy Santa Clause laugh.

"But boss? You haven't conquered _this _world yet! What makes you think-" Cubot was cut off.  
"Quiet you! I am _the great_ Ivo Robotnik A.K.A Eggman so don't you dare question me! Do what I created you to do!" Eggman snapped at the poor yellow robot.  
"What was I created for again?" Cubot asked but Eggman ended the call. "Erm, BOSSSSS! Oh, he hung up on me again!" Cubot whined. Orbot mentally face palmed himself.  
"Come you! We have to get boss' latest creation ready to kidnap both _Pinkie _no.1 and _Pinkie _no.2!" Orbot grabbed Cubot's arm and dragged the supposedly depressed robot.

"Why can't we kidnap the girls instead?" Cubot sniffed "We have a super duper upgrade too!" Orbot bopped Cubot on the head and folded his arms.  
"And mess up Boss' plan! I'd like to stay in one piece thank you very much!" Before Orbot could walk off, he paused. "Wait, a minute...that's not a half bad idea you know. If we could kidnap the girls, maybe Dr Eggman would respect us more and then we would no longer be seen as unworthy!" Both the robots stared at each other for a moment before running into each others arms.

Sappy, jolly music plays in the background as the two robots ran in _slow_ motion. Both their arms spread out to reach one another.  
"Cuuuuuuuuboooooooooot!" Orbot spoke but a slow distorted voice came out of his mouth.  
"Orrrrrrrrrrrrrbooooooooooot!" Cubot replied in the same manner however, before the two could even touch...

"HEY GUYS!" a high pitched voice broke up the moment causing the two robots to crash into each other. They both moaned and growled at the intruder. Orbot pushed Cubot off of him and glared at the foreigner.  
"BOKKUN!? What do you want!" Orbot pointed a finger at the younger robot.  
"Dr Eggman sent me down here to keep an eye on you both scrap heads! He wants everything to go according to HIS plan! If I catch one thing out of place then it's off to the scrapping room for you guys!" Bokkun cackled at the end as the both Cubot and Orbot looked at each other in horror.

"And you know I wouldn't want to miss out this opportunity!" Bokkun added. He felt so superior towards the shivering Cubot and glaring Orbot.

"FINE! Lets go and look for those pink brats!" Orbot huffed and darted off.  
"W..wait for meeeeeee!" Cubot followed after his companion.  
"This'll be fun, heh heh!" Bokkun fired up his jet packs and flew off after them.

**A/N:** Question: Is Bokkun in the Archie Comics O_O  
Oh oh...


	3. They all finally meet!

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating soon. Here's a long chunky chapter to make up for it. Triple science ain't giving me a break you know and I'll apologise in advance for nerdifying some of the information here! At least it shows I'm learning, right? Oh and excuse my not so incredible speaking of Japanese, I'm no expert hehe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything brooooooooo. Kita? Amare buzzu na hene? Hmmm? Loool! You didn't understand what I said man!

(Ames and Amy)

"This is our Tails!" Amy introduced the Tails from her dimension to Ames. She had her hands clasped together behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels.  
"Oh boy! It's great to meet another Amy! Nice to meet you!" just like the Tails in Ames' dimension, this kitsune had golden fur along with sparkling sapphire eyes. The only difference though was his voice was slightly deeper.  
"Aw! And it's great to meet another Tails too!" Ames chirped and pinched both of Tails' cheek like an auntie would do to a cute baby. "You're just as adorable as our Tails back home! Kawaii!" Ames squealed and finally let go of Tails' cheek. He blushed in embarrassment and scratched behind his ear.

"Aw, shucks Ames. Thanks!" he giggled.  
"What does 'kawaii' mean?" Amy asked with one of her brow arched. Ames turned towards her other and gasped.  
"You mean, you don't know?" Ames tilted her head.  
"If I did, I would've not have asked."  
"It's Japanese- for cute that is,"  
"Japanese? I only know English! In fact that's the only language I know and was brought up with!"  
"Oh, really? English is our second language, the main language we use really,"

"So you usually slip out a little bit of Japanese at times?" Tails asked. His twin tails were wagging in excitement.  
"Yep! You could say that! My Sonikku sounds so sexy in Japanese too~aaaahhhhh..." Ames started to daydream about her Sonic and if you looked closely, you'd see visible hearts bubbling in her deep jade eyes.  
"Heheh! Just as lovesick as our Amy here too!" Tails shot a cheeky look at Amy who replied with a glare.

"Try and act calm if you feel butterflies in the pit of your stomach every time you see the person you _love_!" Amy huffed puffing out one of her cheeks.  
"I don't blame ya sugah," a voice with a southern accent replied. The trio turned around to see an older rabbit however...  
"Metal..." Ames whispered as her eyes widened at the sight of the metallic legs belonging to the rabbit.  
"The name's Bunnie Rabbot, curtesy to these babies," Bunnie chuckled pointing to her legs. "You must be the new pinky everyone's been talkin about!" Bunnie patted Ames' head.

"Everyone?" Ames tilted her head.  
"News spread like wildfire here babes. Have you met everyone yet?" Bunnie smirked.  
"Well, only your world's Amy, Sonic and Tails. I also met Sally and now you."  
"Well then, you should come and meet the rest of the crew! Follow me sugah!" Before Bunnie could take a step forward she turned back to Ames. "Wait, what should I call ya so I don't get mixed up with the two off ya?" she pointed to Amy and then back to Ames.  
"Just call me Ames." Ames put both her hands on her hips and lifted her nose up.

"But that's our Sonic's nickname for our Amy." Bunnie furrowed her brows. Ames looked up at her and then turned to Amy.  
"You didn't tell me that, Amy," Ames lifted one of her brows.  
"But Sonic was fine with it! And I didn't realise he made up the nickname or is the only one who calls me that." Amy put a finger on her head to indicate she's thinking.  
"I chose 'Ames' cos back home, Sonic calls me that as well, eheh. Well, I'll change my nick name for now! How about Rosy?" Ames questioned. Everyone in the room had a horrified expression.

"Not _ROSY_!" Tails suddenly squeaked out. Ames looked at him weirdly.  
"What? Why? Why do you all look so uncomfortable all of a sudden?" she asked.  
"Rosy is another doppelganger of us _but_ an anti version. She's in another dimension opposite us called Moebius. Trust me, she is very, very messed up." Amy explained.  
"She even destroyed one of my planes in one swing!" Tails stroked one of his planes "She's mental!"  
"Wouldn't an anti me be more like, I dunno, Shadow?" Ames shrugged her shoulders.  
"I know right?" Amy giggled.

"Okay then, how about you call me...hmmmm..._'Emi'_? How's that instead?" Emi (AKA Ames) pursed her lips. Amy clapped once and answered:  
"Perfect! It suits you, you know?" Emi nodded.  
"Japanese for Amy right? Hah! So creative!" Tails teased receiving a light shove from Emi.  
"I know I am! Can I ask you to do a favour for me?" Emi asked.  
"Go ahead, I'm all ears." Tails responded.  
"Can you like, erm, research how our dimensions work or something? Basically, how I got here?"  
"I thought you'd never ask!" Tails gasped dramatically. "I'll do it, Bunnie, Amy, introduce the others to Emi while I crack on!" he didn't give them a chance to reply as he pushed them all out of his workshop and in to the HQ corridor.

The three females looked at each other with a peeved off face.  
"You do not push people of the door kid!" Amy yelled.  
"Especially guests!" Emi added.  
"I agree!" Bunnie cried. The rabbit cyborg held onto Emi's shoulder and spoke "Let's meet my hubby shall we?" she added a wink. Emi smiled and nodded.  
"Do I?" The three walked off through the corridor. What they didn't see was Sonic watching them the whole time. He sighed and knocked on Tails' door.

"Who is it?" the kitsune yelled "If it's another rant about how you'll pummel me with your hammer, don't bother Amy!" he added.  
"No Tails, it's me," Sonic chuckled. The door opened revealing Tails. "Even I'd say pushing three ladies out of the door is not gentleman like." Sonic playfully scolded. Tails rolled his eyes and allowed his older brother to come inside. He closed the door.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm still a boy! Let me enjoy my childhood will ya!" Tails stuck a tongue out.  
"That's what I like to hear!" Sonic gave him thumbs up.  
"Anyway, how come you're here? Not that I mind that is," Tails began researching on one of his laptops to fulfill Emi's request.

"Well, I wanna ask ya something,"  
"Go on,"  
"It's about Amy and..."  
"Are you gonna confess you're undying love for her after all this time?" Tails grinned as Sonic flushed into a deep red.  
"Are you mad? I...I don't like her t...that way!"  
"Yeah right, it's so obvious!"  
"Tails! Drop it!"  
"Okayyyyyy. So, what do you wanna ask?"

"Sally told me to be 'good to Amy'. What did she mean by that?" Tails paused his work for a moment and looked at Sonic straight in the eye. He shook his head and sighed.  
"You mean you can't figure it out? Not even close?"  
"She said it like I'm mean to Amy. You should've seen that look she gave me!"  
"Bro, how would you feel if the person you love the most always runs away from you? Always avoids you? You give Amy some affection at one point then the next moment it seems like you don't even know her!"

"Amy always masks her pain with anger and tries to remain optimistic for the sake of her friends and her sanity. Imagine how she feels when you treat her like nothing!"  
"Like nothing!? Tails! She's one of my close friends! I don't avoid her the way you're saying it! It's just..."  
"Just what? When she proclaims her affection towards you? I'm not taking any sides here. Granted that she can be too much at times but you have flaws here as well. I'm not Amy so I can't say much and I'm not you so I don't know what's going on inside that head of yours. Let me ask you something,"

Sonic nodded a little.  
"Why are you afraid of love?" Before Sonic could answer, Tails interrupted him, "It's a rhetorical question. This one takes time to think. Try thinking before acting. Both of you are in the wrong but only one of you is suffering the consequences, maybe both of you are suffering but one is oblivious to the pain."  
Sonic put a hand on his chest and thought back to himself. 'Is that why my chest hurts every time I see Ames cry?' Sonic stood up and spoke:  
"Thanks buddy, didn't know you were quite deep bro." he winked. Tails giggled.  
"I didn't know myself either! Love makes you do crazy things..."  
"Wait, love? Tails, who's the g..." before Sonic could finish his sentence, Tails pushed him out of the door and slammed it shut.  
"Never mind!"

Sonic's jaw-dropped.  
"You didn't..." even he, Sonic the Hedgehog has been shut out of the door by Miles Prower. How humiliating...

Behind the door, Tails' muzzle was flaming red. He darted towards his drawer and opened it. Inside, was a photograph of a younger mobian. A heart was drawn around her.  
"I'll tell you one day, _Cream_..." Tails hugged the photograph and quickly put it back in the drawer and went back to his laptop. "Mustn't get distracted now, I've to find out more about Emi's world,"

(Sonic, Shadow, Silver)

"How much longer..." Silver groaned. He was exhausted as hell and was falling behind the other two hedgehogs. Shadow shot him a glare and snarled.  
"Will you shut up! I wouldn't have had to deal with your rubbish if you never jumped in, in the first place!" Sonic smirked.  
"Lighten up Shads! We're close to Amy! I can feel it!" Sonic's expression deepened with determination. Shadow raised a brow.  
"How can you feel it? What's there to feel?" Sonic skidded to a halt as did Shadow however Silver didn't stop flying in time and ended up in crashing into Sonic.

"Ouch, Silver!" Sonic grunted at the hedgehog who was still on top of his back.  
"I'll tell you Shadow! He's in _loooooove_! That's why he could feel Amy's presence!" Silver had chibi sparkles twinkling in his eyes which disappeared as soon as the cyan teen pushed him off of his back.  
"Shut up! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I don't eugh, love anyone! Amy's just a _friend_." Shadow huffed at the two's banter.  
"Just a friend? Hmmmm," Silver pretended to think.  
"What?" Silver hopped up with an evil smirk.  
"Can I keep her then?" Sonic's eyes narrowed and raised his fist as a warning which Silver obviously flinched at.

"Nobody's keeping anybody!" Sonic growled "You have your own kitty cat anyway," Silver blushed slightly and mumbled something inaudible.  
"We're wasting time you fools!" Shadow snapped however, before he skated off, he gave a small smirk to Sonic "I'm pretty sure Rose wouldn't mind if I'm her hero this time," he cackled and skated off leaving a fuming Sonic hot at his tail. Silver face palms himself and tries to catch up with the older hedgehogs using his telekinesis to fly.

As soon as he caught up, his met eyes met Sonic's figure which attempted to fight Shadow.  
"Oh boy, I should've not started this jealousy situation." Silver whispered to himself.

"Admit it faker! Not even Rose could resist _tall, dark and handsome_!" Shadow sneered as Sonic tried to punch him.  
"No way! Ames will never choose you over me! In fact, she said that she'd choose me over the world!" Sonic stopped fighting and smiled cockily at Shadow's unamused face. "Got anything else to say, Faker!?" Sonic chuckled.  
"What do you know, Silver was right, you do have some affection towards Rose." Shadow pointed at Silver with his thumb. Sonic shook his head and turned away so they don't say his now red face.

"She is just a FRIEND! Why are you picking on me! Why not Silver and his crush on Blaze, huh!?" Sonic folded his arms and pouted like a two year old. Not acting his age huh?  
"It's more fun to wind you up and get you all jealous." Shadow countered back. Before Sonic could reply with one of his own;

"No way! Another Eggman!?" Silver cried as he lifted himself up with his telekinesis. The other two hedgehogs looked up.  
"Where?" Sonic yelled but was relieved that the previous subject has been dropped. Silver lifted both Sonic and Shadow, surrounding them in his blue aura so they could see the view.

Indeed he was right. A huge metallic base was there just over a few feet away slightly hidden by the trees and bushes. Eggman's logo was branded on the sides of the base and two long pipes were in the atmosphere polluting it with non-environmental friendly fumes. Robot guards and badniks surrounded the base with laser guns for hands and they were in a defensive formation.  
"I dunno about you but I say lets fry this egg," Sonic winked.  
"But what about Amy?" Silver asked.  
"Rose is a strong girl, she can fend for herself for now," Shadow replies.  
"I agree, besides, we might get some clues on where she is," Sonic folded his arms behind his head.  
"I thought you could feel where she is?" Silver lowered them all to the ground.  
"Silver, you ask too many questions. Lets juice!" Sonic darted off in the direction of the base as the other two hedgehogs followed after closely.

(Eggman's base)

"So this is the robot boss wants us to use to kidnap Miss Rose no.1 and Miss Rose no.2?" Cubot tilted his cubed head at his red counterpart. Orbot nodded and turned to the main computer.  
"But...it's just a blue sphere!" Bokkun squeaked.  
"I don't think we should underestimate boss' judgement. Lets see, password?" Orbot began typing "Password 'eggmanrocksdealwithit'. Okey-dokey, skim through the files," as Orbot skimmed through the files with Cubot and Bokkun looking at the screen too, he came across with the most horrible, eye watering sight!

"EGGMAN?! IN A BATHING SUIT! MY EYYYYYEEEEEES!" Bokkun cried and covered his so called stinging 'eyes' while the other two robots were shocked in horror.  
"NEXT FILE! NEXT FILEEEEE!" Orbot yelled and luckily, the picture closed down opening the file to power up the 'new invention'.

"That's a close one," Cubot sighed. Bokkun uncovered his eyes and breathed out in relief. Orbot typed in the necessary information then pressed the green button.  
"EM-25, activate!" Orbot screamed.

The blue sphere hovered up in the air. Suddenly, it began to expand and parts robotic limbs came out of it. Neon red lights swirled engraving the metallic surface. The sphere uncoiled itself revealing a huge robot at least 10 foot high and 4 foot in width. It's 'eyes' glowed red.  
"What is my command?" it's voice was deep metallic and cold.  
"EM-25, Dr Eggman commands you to kidnap both Amy Rose and Amy Rose!" Orbot replied and a screen lit up showing a video screenshot of both Amy's conversing.

"Two Amys!?" A voice yelped but then gasped at the end.  
"Well done Faker, you blew our cover!" a bass voice growled.  
"Who's there!?" Cubot shivered and hid behind Orbot while Bokkun and Em-25 remained inanimate.  
"Your worst nightmare! Mwa ha ha ha!" a younger voice cackled.  
"Shut it Silver," the bass voice groaned.

"I'm warning you! I have diesel and I'm not afraid to use it!" Orbot threatened with an empty oil can and pointed it at different directions. "Show yourself you imposters!"  
"Okay, if ya say so!" the cocky voice replied. Within milliseconds; three figures jumped out of nowhere revealing...

"Sonic? Shadow? Silver? What the? How'd you?" Bokkun stammered "I MUST WARN DR EGGMAN!" before Bokkun could run off, a blue aura surrounded him.  
"Ah, ah, ah! You musn't ruin the fun now should you?" Silver taunted the poor robot. Sonic zipped towards Bokkun and flicked his head making him cry out.  
"You're just as annoying as back home!" Sonic sniggered.

"Wait! Whadd'ya mean back home!?" Bokkun struggled against the blue aura but it was futile for him. Suddenly, CRAAAAASH!

"What was that!" Silver turned around as so did the other two hedgehogs. Consequently, Bokkun was let go too! They all looked up to see a gaping hole and a flying robot speeding away in the atmosphere. "Shadow! You were meant to..."  
"Shut up and lets go after it!" Shadow roared and jumped out of the hole skating towards the flying robot.  
"Why's everyone telling me to shut up! It's a free country!" Silver whined as both he and Sonic followed after Shadow leaving behind the other three harmless robots.

"EM-25 go! Em-25 go!" Cubot and Bokkun cheered. Orbot shook his head.  
"We have to tell boss that Sonic, Shadow and Silver knows his plan!" Orbot panicked. "Come on!" He grabbed the other two robot's arms and was about to dart off...  
"That I know what?" a figure with a famous shade of blue stood in front of them.  
"Sonic? But...didn't you just go after the robot?" Cubot questioned.  
"What robot?" Sonic furrowed his brow "I just came through this hole up there," Sonic pointed up at the same hole EM-25 broke through "How did that happen? Did one of Eggy's toy flee before I came?"

Cubot, Orbot and Bokkun were now officially confused. What the heck is going on? Before the cogs could turn in their heads, Sonic jumped out of the hole and landed on the surface of the base. He tiptoed and put a hand above his eyes to help look better. Indeed, there was a robot flying away not too far from the base however, it was chased by three foreign blurs.

One dark red. One cyan. One familiar shade of blue. Just like...

"Looks like my other has arrived! Well, time to introduce myself!" Sonic smirked and sped off after the group leaving a trail of dust. Bokkun shook his head and screamed:  
"We have to warn Dr Eggman! He needs to know that the other Sonic came!" he ran off.  
"And I'm pretty sure that that wasn't our world's Shadow and Silver too!" Orbot ran along with Bokkun followed by Cubot who for the first time was speechless.

(Sonic, Shadow, Silver)

"Silver! Do ya think you could try and use your telekinesis to drag that bot down!" Sonic yelled as he ran. Shadow looked up at the bot and tried to use his chaos spears to at least hit EM-25 but the robot was much more skilled than they thought.  
"I'll try!" Silver replied and levitated himself a little higher. His eyes narrowed and he lifted his hand. A blue aura surrounded EM-25 and increased the density of the atmosphere surrounding causing it to sink.

Before Silver could do anything else to it, a blue blur shot through EM-25 in a blink of an eye leaving a perfect circular hole in the middle of the robot. The hole fizzed for a second then EM-25 dropped down on the floor instantly. Silver's power on it died down along with it.  
"Sonic? I thought you..." Silver spoke staring at the blue host but then turned to see another Sonic standing right by him. "What the? How in the?" Silver panicked.

"The Sonic next to you is your world's Sonic. I'm the Sonic of this world!" the host pointed to himself.  
"Great! Another Faker!" Shadow groaned. He skated towards the motionless robot and nudged it with his foot. The robot didn't respond. "And you stole all the fun- moron," he mumbled to himself.  
"Sorry about that! I didn't want Egghead causing more trouble for us lot here. Especially now we've to deal with two Amys, heh heh," the host chuckled.

"Wait! You know where Amy is?" Sonic jumped up "Can you lead us to her?" the host nodded.  
"Lets see if you could catch up with the fastest thing alive!" the host grinned and sped off. Sonic smiled cockily and agreed with the silent race.  
"Another catch up race!? Chaos!" Silver flew after the blurs. Shadow squinted at EM-25 one last time before skating off. If only he stayed longer. He would've been able to see the EM-25's eyes flash on in a burning colour.

(Sonic and Sonic (kaaah so confusing -_-))

"Looks like we're at the same speed huh!" Sonic spoke. The host nodded in agreement "Say, what should we call each other so we don't get confused with each other?" The host thought for a moment before clicking his fingers.  
"Since my world's Amy is still called Amy and I overheard your Amy is for now 'Emi', I might as well still be called Sonic!" His lime green eyes shot to Sonic.  
"And me?"  
"Hmmm, Sonikku?"  
"Nahhh, that's Ames' nickname for me. She doesn't like it when other people call me that other than her, you know how our Amys get mad; don't ya?" he sweat dropped 'Just like how I'm the only one who calls her Ames' he thought to himself.  
"Yeah, let see, AHA!" the host dig his heels in the ground to stop as did Sonic. "How about...drum roll please..." Sonic (with an annoyed expression I may add) sat on the floor and drummed his fists on the ground "NICKY!" 'Nicky' immediately stood up after 'Sonic' bellowed the name.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! NU UH! NO WAY AM I GONNA BE NAMED NICKY!" Nicky cried "I should choose my own name!" Sonic shook his head and tutted putting a hand over Nicky's shoulder.  
"It's my world, my rules bro, deal with it!" Finally, Shadow and Silver arrive at the scene "Hey guys! Important announcement!" Sonic declared. Though, Nicky tried to stop that by cupping Sonic's mouth with his hand.  
"You ain't announcing anything! I will not be called _that name!_" Nicky growled as Sonic struggled in his grip. Imagine trying to fight over your own self. The same strength!

"What name?" Shadow cocked an eyebrow. Sonic managed to loosen Nicky's hand off of his face and answered:  
"His new name is officially NICKY THE HEDGEHOG!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOO!" Nicky cried as chibi tears streamed out of his eyes.  
"LoooooooooooOOOOOOOOL" Silver started to crack up so hard that small tears started to leak out of his eye lids. "Nicky, the fastest thing alive! Very fitting! Ahahahahahaha!

"Pffft! And I thought you couldn't get more pathetic, _Nicky_," Shadow smirked.  
"You ruined my life!" Nicky roared at Sonic.  
"What? Nicky's not that bad- unless you want Mr Needlemouse then I'm pretty sure..." Sonic started.  
"SHUT UP!" Nicky huffed.

"Sonic?" a younger voice caught the Sonic's attention.  
"SONIKKU! SHADOW-KUN! SILVY-SAN! YOU ALL CAME!" another voice similar to the other one.  
"AMY?" Nicky, Silver and Shadow chorused together before being grabbed into a group hug by Emi.  
"You all came for me! Awwww! I love you guys sooooo much eheheheheh!" Emi squealed before letting go the three hedgehogs who were quite blue in the face.  
"Wait, love?" Shadow choked out. Sonic snapped out of his daze with a gobsmacked face.  
"Well, you as a big brother, Silver as a brother as well but SONIKKU as my _looooooveerrrrrrrrr_!" Emi planted a kiss on Nicky's cheek who sent a look saying 'I win'.

Shadow huffed.  
"No need to get your head so big Faker; my heart beats and only beats for Maria." Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"Wait, what do you mean? I know you only have a sisterly bond with me Shadow," Emi questioned.  
"Well, _Nicky_ here got a lil' jealousy issues and..." Silver started.  
"Silver..." Nicky warned.  
"NICKY!? Oh my gosh! That name's so cuuuuute! Oh! Why haven't I thought of that before?" Emi glomped the now blushing Nicky who didn't make any attempt on pushing her away.  
"_Emi_..." Nicky whined pushed her off of him lightly just so they were face to face. "It's only temporary, there's no way in heck I'm letting you call me that at home!" Sonic turned away from her and puffed out a cheek.

"Ooooh-wa! You're so stubborn Nicky!" Emi turned away from him and imitated his action.

"Awwwww! That was the cutest reunion I've ever seen!" Amy chirped grabbing attention from the rest of the crowd. She turned to Sonic and glared at him. "Look how nice he is to her! He just multiplied the number of affection you ever showed me in my lifetime by ten in one gesture! Emi's so lucky!" Sonic face palmed himself mentally.  
"What affections? I didn't see him show any affection." Sonic bluntly answered.  
"Another Amy? What a handful," Nicky murmured but that didn't get unheard by Emi.  
"Excuuuuuuuuuse-me! Imagine having another cocky teasing hedgehog in front of ya!" Emi hissed jabbing her finger at Nicky's chest. Nicky grabbed hold of the finger that was jabbing him and answered:

"Not that you actually mind, heh." Nicky turned to Sonic "So, are you gonna invite us in this sweet building or what? We gotta discuss a few things!"  
"Whut?" Sonic turned around to see that they were standing in front of the Freedom Fighters HQ the whole time. "Ohhhhh! Yeah, Tails should have the information by now. Come on in!" Sonic opened the door and our mobians that just arrived at this world entered. Before Amy could step in, Sonic held onto one of her wrists and quickly closed the door.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Amy scowled. Sonic had a serious face on- like he was in a deep thought. "Well, if you're not gonna say anything, excuse me!" Amy loosened her wrists out of Sonic's grip before being pulled by her shoulders. "Hey-" she was cut off by her face landing into a tan, warm chest as her frame was enveloped in strong arms. Sonic nuzzled his face into her quills causing them to blush equally as red. The embrace lasted a few seconds before Sonic untangled himself from Amy. He gave a quick wink and dashed inside the HQ leaving a flustered Amy.  
"Did he just..." Amy whispered and before you know it "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SONIC JUST HUGGED MEEEEEHHHHHHHH! AWWWW! OHOHOH!" she squealed crazily.

(Inside the HQ)

"Whoa! This is place is huge!" Nicky exclaimed.  
"You don't say," Shadow glared at the cerulean hedgehog. Silver folded his arms.  
"Don't you two ever get along?" he scolded.  
"No!" both of the rivals replied at the same time then glared at each other.

"You sound like married couples for God sake!" Silver added.  
"And I thought Knuckles and Rouge had it bad too." Emi agreed.  
"WHAT! HA! No way! How GROSS! I'm STRAIGHT! I don't even like Mr Emo-Hog anyway!" Nicky pulled a face like he had a lemon.  
"Call me Emo one more time and I'll send you to hell Hedgehog! Besides, who could ever like a imbecile like him- besides Rose of course." Shadow's eyes glinted with murder.

"Whether you guys liked each other or not, I'd say the two of you are my favourite couple!" Emi squealed "I can imagine you two looking into each others' eyes, lips getting closer and closer and clo-" Emi stopped her daydream talk by Nicky's assassin face. His pupils shrunk and his quills were slightly upturned. His expression was very, VERY intimidating. Silver whimpered and hid behind Shadow who was emotionless; like whatever Emi said didn't affect him nor was Nicky's face scaring him.  
"Care to repeat that, _Rose_," he hissed. Emi gulped and put her hand up in defense.  
"Just kidding, calm down Nicky..."

Nicky immediately calmed down and scratched the back of his head. He looked up at his comrades and smiled cheekily.  
"Well, now that's sorted! Where's Sonic?" he spoke like nothing just happened. Shadow pushed the petrified Silver from behind him and Emi finally breathed out not realising she's been holding it all that time.

"And I though Emi's hammer was scary," Silver shuddered at the thought of the dreadful weapon. Shadow shook his head and replied:  
"Nothing's scarier than an _Angry Emi_ and her hammer," Silver gulped and consciously held onto his arms. 'Actually, for me, nothing's scarier than an angry BLAZE! She almost burnt all my fur off once!' He thought to himself.

"Okay then, that's your sexuality sorted, I'll take you guys to our Tails." Sonic came out of no where and spoke.  
"Where'd you come from all of a sudden?" Emi asked.  
"I was here the whole time! I even saw that little entertainment you guys were showing. I should've brought some popcorn man. Don't you agree people!" the few members of the Freedom Fighters nodded and murmured in agreement.  
"I didn't realise they were there too,"  
"I know, that's what made it so much more fun to watch!"

"Sonic and Shadow isn't a bad couple if yo think about it," a voice with a thick French accent spoke. It came from a coyote with brown fur and a royal army uniform. His name was Antoine D'Coolette  
"Hiya Mr Coolette!" Emi waved at him.  
"Wait what! Who d'ya think you are to say that rubbish! Huh!" Nicky fumed. Sonic shook his head and pushed Nicky into Tails' workshop door.  
"You can meet Bunnie's husband later, we got more important stuff to!" Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"What could be more important than me!" Antoine glared. Sonic merely stuck his tongue out and entered Tails' door. Emi and Silver waved a bye to Antoine while Shadow just completely blanked the coyote.  
"Who the heck's Bunnie?" Nicky muttered.

"Hmmph! At least Emi and Silver payed attention to me!" His attention was caught by a daydreaming Amy walking inside the HQ. "Amy? Why are you so happy?"  
"Oh? Hehe!" she twirled a daisy around her fingers cutely "Let's just say, I'm getting closer to my life long dream, hehehe!" she giggled "Where's Emi and them lot?"  
"In Tails' workshop, why?"  
"Ooh! Gotta go then! Bye Mr Coolette!" Amy dashed into the workshop.  
"At least she said something to me, I'm so unappreciated..."

(In the workshop)

"Huh? Sonic and...Sonic?" Tails looked away from his files and blueprints.  
"Call him Nicky, ya got the information lil' bro?" Sonic answered.  
"You betcha! Take a seat!" Tails' tails pointed to the oil covered couch with springs popping out of it. The hedgehogs grimaced at the sight of the furniture and politely declined the offer. "Okay, suit yourself, I was only being nice."

"To begin with! Emi, Nicky, Shadow and Silver. You guys are from another _world_ in another _dimension_-" Tails started.  
"No duuuh, Sherlock," Silver had his eyes half lidded.  
"Don't be so rude!" Emi hit Silver's head with her hammer 'lightly' and beckoned Tails to continue. Nicky and Sonic sniggered in the background as Shadow crack a teeny tiny grin.

"As I was saying, the cause of you guys to come here was chaos control from the chaos emeralds in your world. It's the biggest chaos control that has ever happened in history! Especially man made too. The reason that happened is because the electrical currents clashed with the chaos energy increasing and decreasing the density of the atmosphere surrounding it- similar to how telekinesis works.

Therefore, a malfunction happened and Emi was chaos controlled here. If you guys never came along in the first place, I could've built a machine that would've transported Emi back to your world with our seven emeralds,"

"But Mr Hedgehog here had to play Hero didn't he?" Amy winked at Nicky who rolled his eyes at the response.  
"Yep. Them three chaos controlling here caused a bigger malfunction. This time the EM spectrum; especially the ones with a higher frequency such as gamma rays and ultra-violet got mixed up in the fusion of electricity and chaos energy causing not only you three to chaos control here but the emeralds too. What's worse is that they're scattered in other dimensions too! Three are present in this world, two in the parallel universe,"

"Scourge's world," Sonic snarled and Amy wrinkled her nose up.

"Unfortunately and the last two in No-Zone Universe, which won't be a huge problem since we're allies with the Zonecops!"  
"I see," Emi nodded "But did you research about our universes, I mean which one is like the main one or something? I'm pretty sure one of our world's prime or something."  
"I doubt this pathetic Universe is 'prime'," Shadow grunted.  
"You're just like our Shads here," Sonic pouted "Smile will ya," he only received a killer glare from Shadow.

"Actually, Shadow's kinda right. Not on the pathetic bit! The part where our world isn't prime," Tails answered.  
"Didn't Zonic say it is?" Sonic cocked an eyebrow and the four foreigners had a confused look. "You'll meet him soon,"  
"And for the first time ever, he's wrong. Nicky's Universe is prime. The king of kings, mother of children, whatever you wanna say. Our Universe in only a mirror Universe of theirs but with slight tweaks and differences. For example: they don't have Freedom Fighters, we do. Emi grew up normally, Amy didn't. They had different adventures from us.

As for the other dimensions. The parallel (A.K.A. Anti) Universe in like our polar opposites in every way while No-Zone is in between this Universe and the anti universe. No Zone has an organisation of Mobians like you, me, etc that fight as Zonecops and keeps the Universe in balance. They tend to have the first letter of our names replaced with a 'Z'. I hope I've clarified enough!" Tails got a bottle of water and drank up.

"Well, that's a lot of knowledge to take in." Nicky commented.  
"And our Tails said that we need at lease three emeralds to chaos control to the other dimensions; and all seven to get back home!" Silver sighed.  
"Looks like we have an adventure on our hands!" Amy declared with her hands on her hips.  
"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we could go home," Shadow mumbled.  
"Lets go!"

**A/N: **Do ya guys actually read these notes? Heh! Let me tell ya somethin: Microwave a muffin for 30 seconds or a cookie and you'll be introduced to heaven~


	4. An emerald for an emerald

**A/N: **Hola! I'm baaaaaaackkkkkk! Sorry for the long wait man; I'm always busy with school and life, etc. Plus, work experience this week at a local college so, heheh!  
Shadow: Excuse after excuse...  
EXCUSE ME?  
Shadow: You're always goofing off at one place or another! You don't give a !£$? about this story!  
If I didn't, I wouldn't be writing it still would I!?  
Shadow:...  
Sonic: BUUUUUUUURN! You just got told Shadow! AHAHAHAH!  
Silver: LOOOOOOL! Wait, he's not on fire- why are you saying 'buuuuuuurn'?  
Knuckles: Why haven't I appeared in the story yet!? I'm the Guardian of the Master Emerald! I should have a major part!  
All of you...SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME CONTINUE MAN!  
Everyone:...  
Good, just to avoid confusion:

SEGA Sonic= Nicky  
Archie Sonic= Sonic  
SEGA Amy= Emi  
Archie Amy= Amy

Ages (Well SEGA characters ages)  
Sonic: 15 years  
Amy: 12 years  
Tails: 8 years  
Shadow: Older then I'll ever be...-_-  
Silver: 14 years  
Cream: 6 years  
Blaze: 6 years  
Rouge: 18 years  
Knuckles: 16 years

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Sonic and co? NO! NOT EVEN SANTA WILL GIMME SHADOW AS A PRESENT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CRASH! A sudden crash caused our heroes and heroines to get into their fighting stances and face the source of the damage. Shadow's eyes widened and muttered a very vile word under his breath (it's K rated, OK! No major swearing allowed!) In front of them was the very robot that was on a mission to kidnap both Amy and Emi. Despite the perfect circular hole bang in the middle of its chest, it seemed unfazed.  
"Scanning carbon based life forms." EM-25 spoke in a monotone voice and scanned the hedgehogs in front of it with a red light.

"Identified as: Sonic, Sonic, Amy, Amy, Shadow and Silver the Hedgehog. Only Amy and Amy required." EM-25's arm uncoiled itself; revealing a claw like robotic hand. It resembled like the ones in an arcade game only bigger and bulkier.  
"I don't think so you heap of junk!" Nicky grinned and jumped up curling himself into a spindash. Sonic did the same thing and they both targeted the robot.

EM-25, with its clawed hands, whacked the duo away like pesky mosquitoes. They both crashed into the wall causing it to crumble slightly and leave cracks.  
"He's a tough cookie," Sonic spoke cheekily despite the fact his back was already hurting him.  
"Robots don't have genders man." Nicky groaned as the both got back on their feet. While EM-25 tried to advance its claws at the bubblegum pink hedgehogs; a blue aura surrounded its claws.

"Not so fast you bot!" Silver raised a brow at EM-25. The robot squinted its red eyes at the albino teen and suddenly started to shoot lasers from it aiming it at him. Consequently, Silver lost his focus on freezing the claws to dodging the fatal lasers. "Stupid piece of metal! Why lasers out of all things? So freaking cliched!" Silver yelled. He jumped up and used his telekinesis to help him float in the air. "Shadow! Use chaos spears!"

"Gladly," Shadow whipped his hand as several chaos spears went straight towards EM-25. Just as Silver predicted, the robot dodged the spears by using it's jet pack to hover and move quicker. Using his psychokinesis, Silver got the chaos spears to turnaround and hit the back of the robot instead. The spears pierced through its armour but then deflected off the main bit.  
"What..." Silver trailed off. The armour (A.K.A the strong layer of metal and paint coat) was scratched and dented but the robot only seemed to get angrier at the moment.

It shot the lasers at Silver once again. Luckily, Emi whipped her piko piko hammer and the lasers bounced off of the golden plates. She rushed towards the robot as Amy followed suite both with their hammer in their hands.  
"Emi! Amy! Stop! It's what the robot wants!" Nicky yelled.  
"Have a little faith will ya!" Emi winked and the head of the hammer collided in the face of EM-25 destroying its vision. Amy chuckled and did the finishing blow by whacking her hammer against the chest of the bot.

Just before the robot could use its clawed hands to grab the girls in its moment, Shadow zoomed towards it and kicked off the right claw as Nicky punched off the left claw. The robot shook and sizzled.  
"What did you do to it?" Silver turned to the girls still wary of EM-25.  
"The force of our hammer may have not dented the robot but it shattered the inside of it." Amy replied.

"Get everyone out of the building! It's gonna blow!" Sonic yelped. All of the Freedom Fighters ran out screaming- well _most _of them did _run_ out.  
"Blow!? I gotta save my X-Tornado! I gotta save my laptop! I gotta-" Tails was running in circles in his room panicking. Fortunately for him, Silver grabbed his two tails and flew out quickly joining the rest of the mobians outside. As soon as everyone was a 20-20 meters away...

KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The Freedom Fighter HQ was no more. Along with Tails' planes. And inventions. And gadgets. And maybe his _sanity_?

"NOOOooooooOOOOOOoOOOOOOOo! WHY! Why! It's not faaaaaaaaairrrrrr!" Tails dramatically pounded the ground as his inventions were now burning scraps and some bits of metal were flying out of the building.  
"Sayonara, X-Tornado," Silver's lips trembled as he bowed down his head. Emi, Nicky and Shadow did the same. "You will always be loved and we shall always cherish you in our memor-"  
"Silver, no, just no. It's a _plane for crying out loud_. We were barely here for 3 hours." Nicky shook his head and walked towards Sonic. He put his hands on his hips as he impatiently waited for Sonic to console the kitsune.

"It was one of my very few planes I built in my life...waaaaaaa!" Tails blubbered soaking Sonic's chest with salty tears. Sonic; being the cool guy as he assumes, didn't know what on earth he had to do. He just patted his head!  
"Eugh! Give him to me Sonic!" Amy rolled her eyes as Sonic awkwardly gave the crestfallen fox to Amy. Tails wasted no time in hugging Amy and sobbing on her dress instead. "There, there. You poor child!" Amy cooed as Sonic just blinked at the sight.

Tails was starting to cease his crying.  
"It's okay! I think, no, I know you can build another plane! Like always, it will be better and stronger! We'll never forget the X-Tornado! Now man up and let's get started!" Tails immediately stopped crying.  
"You're right Amy...I WILL BUILD ANOTHER PLANE!" Tails struck a pose gaining sweat drops from the others around him.

"But where are you going to build it?" Emi asked.  
"This isn't our only HQ, we have more in this place," replied a familiar voice.  
"Er...hiya Sal," Sonic waved innocently.  
"Don't 'hiya' me blue! We may have more HQ but this one was our main one! The whole Freedom Fighters are gonna have to split up temporarily due to the fact some of them actually _used _to live in there!" she pointed at the burning building which now fire-fighters were trying to put out.

"Hey! It's not wholly my fault! They helped destroy that bot too!" Sonic crossed his arms and huffed.  
"He's right Sally, it's our fault too." Amy scratched the back of her head.  
"None of this would've happened if I never agreed to test out our Tails' invention in the first place," Emi kicked a small pebble near her foot back and forth. Sally put a hand on Emi's shoulder and shook her head.  
"It's no one but Eggman's fault. Only he's capable of creating problems for us. I swear down, one day he'll try and 'take over' the place by making it snow in August." Sally shuddered.

"Actually, that maybe a possibility you know," Shadow commented "He's as insane as heck. If only he wasn't related to Maria and Gerald, I would've killed him ages ago." Everyone looked at him blankly. "What!? Don't tell me you weren't expecting this?"  
"Never mind Shadow. Anyway...er...Sally right?" Nicky gestured his hands towards her.  
"Yep,"  
"How long does it usually take for Tails to build a plane cos I wanna get the emeralds as soon as possible. Who knows what the Egghead in our world is up to."  
"In his workshop, Tails usually take a week or less but now, depending where he'll be building his plane, I say around a month."  
"A MONTH!?" Silver's eyes widened as did the other hedgehogs from his world.

"Hey! It's not that easy building a plane! Why don't you try for once and see what I go through on a daily basis!" Tails yelled as he rummaged through the rubble of the building. Fortunately for him, the fire has been put down quickly. "I could use a couple of hands and if we're lucky, we'll be able to finish this plane in a week!"  
"Still, bro. That's way too long. They've to travel to the other dimensions as well!" Sonic darted towards his little brother and helped him look for usable material.

Nicky scratched his head and started to think. Finally:  
"Let's get help from our Tails!" he burst out. Emi nodded in glee and Shadow and Silver seemed to agree. "Have we all still got our wrist-device on?" The four of them pressed a button and out came a hologram of their Tails in their dimension.  
"Hey Tails!" Nicky waved.  
"Huh? Oh hey guys! I was about to call you just now!" Tails smiled. "I put a chaos emerald locator in the GPS of both mine and your devices! So not only will you be able to find where the emeralds are, I could guide you when you need me to!" Emi giggled as she switched on her wrist device to GPS mode (it didn't affect the hologram)

"Huh? It says there's one right here!" Emi exclaimed.  
"Yep! It must be in that burnt building that my other seems to be rummaging in," Tails added and just to prove his explanation right, Sonic's brother pulled out an emerald in fledged between two slabs of metal.  
"One down, six to go!" Silver smiled as Tails gave him the chaos emerald.  
"Well that makes life easier for us then!" Hologram Tails spoke. "You should get some rest now; I see it's nearly sunset. Odd, both in that world and our world has the same time. Oh well, g'night!" Tails switched off the device and the pixels of the hologram went back inside the watches.

"I hope finding the next emerald will be a little more challenging," Nicky grinned.  
"Don't be stupid! The easier they are to find, the quicker we get home!" Emi snapped.  
"That's no fun! Emerald hunting is never easy anyway!"  
"Don't jinx it..."  
"How old are you anyway? Jinxing is what babies say," Nicky pinched both of Emi's cheeks as she let out a squeal.

"Are you two done flirting?" Shadow growled "We need to get some rest now! Not get your hormones in a twist." Both Nicky and Emi flushed in a deep red colour.  
"Nicky...you look cute when you blush!" Emi giggled while Nicky blushed into a darker shade. He turned away from the crowd and headed to Sonic and Tails. 'Damn you Faker!' he thought to himself.

"If only Blaze did that to meeee~" Silver drooled receiving an amused stare from Emi.  
"Oh, you have a thing for her after all, hmm?" she teased as Silver snapped out of his trance.  
"What are you talking about!? Of course not! You're just imagining things...I mean words...I mean...don't tell her..." he stated meekly. Emi nodded and ruffled his front five quills.  
"You're so adorable Silvy!" Shadow groaned.  
"Hey hedgehog! I thought you had a thing for the cat; why are you blushing around Rose then?" Silver immediately looked at Shadow but wasn't embarrassed at all.

"What? Of course I'll blush! It's not every day you get someone _cute_ to call you adorable!" Silver huffed however, Shadow just smirked.  
"Cute? Adorable? I've just been gone for less than a minute and you're already flirting with each other?" Nicky's voice boomed and his figure loomed over poor Silver.  
"You didn't have a problem flirting with her before!"  
"I wasn't flirting!"  
"Yes you were,"  
"No I weren't,"  
"Yes,"  
"No,"  
"Yes!"  
"NO!"  
"NOOO!"  
"Silver, you ain't gonna trick me into saying 'yes'."  
"Darn!"

"Nicky, you were flirting with me," Emi took Silver's side.  
"Since when did pulling cheeks count as flirting? People these days,"  
"Come on Nicky, admit that you _love_ me!" Emi cooed.

"Sal? You have the popcorn?" Amy whispered to Sally as they watched the lovely couple and their drama.  
"Flavoured with strawberry and cream, I know you to well Ames," they giggled and watched the four hedgehogs bicker.  
"May I have some popp'dcorn?" Antoine asked as Amy passed the packet to him. "This is solid gold indeed," he murmured. Bunnie soon joined him and chuckled at their childish behaviour.

"Come on Nicky, _you know you love me..._" Emi put an elbow on his shoulder.  
"_You know you care..."_ Silver joined and added his elbow on Nicky's other shoulder. Nicky stared at them both and they all knew what that face meant.  
"Gotta ru-" Nicky was dragged back by Sonic.

"Great news! Tails just called Knuckles and we managed to persuade him to let us stay on Angel Island for a while! Just as long as we don't touch the Master Emerald, everything will be just fine."  
"That's great but what about the other Freedom Fighters?" Amy asked.  
"Most of them have shelters elsewhere by family and friends or by the nearby HQs."  
"Before we go there, I want something to be clarified. Who exactly is going to go on the emerald hunt?" Sally interrupted.

"Obviously them four..." Sonic gestured to the Nicky and his friends "...obviously me and..."  
"And me," Amy finished his sentence.  
"What!? No Amy! You..." Amy put a finger on his lips making his heart flutter ever so slightly.  
"You can't stop me, you never could, you never can, and you never will." she poked his nose at the end of her sentence.  
"Grr, fine!"  
"Hurray! Hold on a sec, how are we gonna get to Angel Island?" Sonic smirked at the confused mobians around him.

(At Angel Island)

"Come on Hedgehogs! I haven't got all day!" a red Echidna groaned as he was holding onto some rope at the edge of his island. The rope went all the way down to the tip of the sea where a small boat floated next to it. On the end of the rope was Sonic, Amy, Nicky and Emi. Shadow was already on the island; thanks to the chaos emerald they just found, allowing him to chaos control once more. Silver was on the island too (he can fly...duuh!)

"Shadow! You could've chaos controlled us all together you know!" Nicky whined and didn't dare to look down at the deep blue sea below him.  
"Oops, it must've slipped out of my mind," Shadow grabbed a piece of fruit that was growing on one of the trees and munched on it enjoying the sweet, juicy flavour.  
"Silver! You could've flown us all there!" Sonic complained however Silver pretended to not hear him and rested on one of the rocks. He sniffed in the atmosphere and began to daydream about his kitty back home.

"Hold on tight! If ya can't climb, I'm gonna have to pull ya all up! Five...four..." Knuckled began but just as soon as the hedgehogs tightened their grip "ONE!" Knuckles yanked the rope so hard that the hedgehogs were pulled right up in the air releasing their grip in shock. They got closer and closer to the ground then...

THUMP!

Sonic and Nicky landed on their faces while Amy and Emi landed perfectly on their feet like a pair of professional gymnasts. Amy walked up to both Sonic and Nicky and nudged one of them with her hammer.  
"Still breathing, now; Shadow, Silver..." she turned to the two hedgehogs who were already on the island before them. Her hammer increased in size and her eyes lit on fire "Run,"

Shadow didn't hesitate on chaos controlling away somewhere however, Silver just froze. Amy charged at Silver who finally woke up and levitated himself in the air with his powers.  
"Hey! Ey! Calm down women!" he yelled but Amy tried to knock him over with her hammer using it like a boomerang.  
"Idiot! Because of you, MY Sonic is hurt!" she roared back but due to her blinded rage, she kept on missing.

"Amy! Ames!" Amy turned around to see Sonic and Nicky on their feet. "Actually, carry on. Serves them right for leaving us hanging there." Sonic chuckled. Amy shook her head and stomped towards him.  
"You have a scrape on your cheek, Knuckles! Do you have any anti-septic and some cotton wool?" Amy tenderly touched Sonic's face observing the wound.  
"That first aid kid? It's in the house, I'll go get it," he grumbled and ran off.

"Aw come on Ames, it's just a scratch! I'll live," Sonic tried to avoid her touch.  
"I'm not gonna let it get infected. Come on guys, lets follow Knuckles!" Amy ordered and walked off dragging Sonic along with her.  
"I have legs you know," Sonic commented not bothering to struggle in her iron grip.  
"Really? I never noticed! Men..."  
"Women..."

"I totally know how she's feeling," Emi started to follow as Nicky caught up with her.  
"What do you mean by that?" he countered back 'And she hasn't asked if i was okay either!' he thought to himself.  
"You know what I mean Nicky."  
"Nope!" Emi turned to face him 'Now she better notice my face now.' Sonic hoped.  
"_Bakka,_" she flicked his nose and walked off towards the house.  
"What he!? Hey..._Hey!_" Nicky groaned and the two started to bicker.

"Nicky seems to be conversing with her a lot more than usual," Silver whispered to Shadow. They were both walking behind the Sonics and Amys. Shadow huffed as he eyed his rival.  
"He actually speaks with her like that back home too; just not in front of us lot."  
"Oh, I see. Heh heh..."  
"What's so hilarious you idiot?"  
"It's just that, I never thought that he would be the jealous type and the shy type! Hahaha! If he wants to keep his love for her as a secret then he shouldn't make it obvious right?"  
"You can talk," Shadow skated off towards the group ahead of them securing the chaos emerald in his quills.

"Whut? Hey! Blaze is not here so how could I make my love for her obvious!?" Silver instantly regretted what he said and clamped his hands over his mouth. "Oh oh," he looked around and breathed out "Nobody heard that, nobody heard that,"  
"Hi there _sweety_!" a seductive voice from the treetops startled the albino teen. The figure dropped onto the floor and walked towards Silver.

"R...Rouge!?" he gasped 'No! Not her! What if she blackmails me? What if she tells Blaze? What if she...' his thoughts were cut off by Rouge interrupting them.  
"Honey, don't sweat it. I won't tell a soul about your little crush. Besides, I'm not even from your world." she pinched one of his cheeks slightly painfully.  
"Ow! How do you know that I'm not from your world Miss," he rubbed his cheek.

"I'm a spy and a jewel thief, what do you expect?"  
"You're never kept in the dark..."  
"Aren't you going to follow the rest of your group?"  
"Eh? I didn't realise they're gone already!" he started to run off "Wait for me guys! GUYS!" Rouge rolled her eyes and flew off of Angel Island. She got out her communicator and spoke in a low voice. "Agent Rouge here; don't worry guys, they're harmless. They're comrades of Sonic and friends." she was replied with a muffled voice that only her sensitive ears could hear. "No, I haven't stolen anything _yet. _Have a little trust in me will you!" she was responded with a radio sound so she put the communicator back in her suit. "I just wanted a little fun with Knuckie. Why did I ever join G.U.N, again?"

(In Knuckles' house)

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Sonic grimaced from the sting of the alcohol and frowned compared to Amy's go happy personality. She put the first aid kit away and looked around her surroundings. " I never knew you had a house Knuckles!" She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled at the red mobian who was leaning against the kitchen table. He simply shrugged and replied:  
"I usually sleep outdoors in front of the shrine. I only come here when there's a huge storm or heavy raining." Amy dragged a finger against sink and looked at it in disgust.

"That would explain the lack of hygiene in here then, huh?" Knuckles rolled her eyes as Sonic snickered.  
"That's just a teeny tiny speck of dust on your finger Amy."  
"With her, everything has to be spotless." Sonic pointed a thumb at her.

"Our Knucklehead doesn't even have a house back home. If there's a storm or bad weather, he'd stay at Tails' workshop with us." Nicky munched on some grapes which Knuckles generously given out.  
"And you're just slightly different to Sonic here, _Nicky_," Knuckles smirked.  
"What d'ya mean by slightly?"  
"That's the thing. I don't know. It's hard to put a finger on it but there's something that helps me tell the difference between the two of of yous, excluding your scratch that is Sonic."  
"You don't have any fingers..." Knuckles looked at his mitts for a second then back at Nicky.

"Anyway, it's almost 10:00 pm! We should get some sleep!" Suddenly, a roar was heard and lightning flashed through the clouds followed by the harsh heavy rain. It was literally pouring outside. "We're all stuck in here for the night." he spoke in a monotone.  
"Aw, I was looking forwards to camping outside as well!" Emi moaned.  
"This house is pretty small." Shadow spoke for the first time since he got in the house. He got out of his usual slouch and tossed the emerald in the air and continued:  
"One kitchen, one living room, two small bedrooms and one bathroom. Who's sleeping where?"

Knuckles thought for a moment then nodded.  
"Since you guys are guests, you get the rooms." Knuckles sighed. "I'll take the couch."  
"There's two couches right? I wanna sleep on a couch too." Silver piped up.  
"Suit yourself," Knuckles yawned and went upstairs to brush his teeth. "Oh, there's some spare toothbrushes in the cabinet in the bathroom so you guys can wash up and do whatever you do." he added.

"You and me will share the same room!" Emi clung onto Amy's arm and they both giggled.  
"Do I have to share with Shadow?" Nicky had his eyes half lidded. "He snores,"  
"And you sound like a chainsaw in your sleep." Shadow cocked a brow.  
"Since when did either of you guys snore?" Emi raised both her hands in confusion.  
"He sleeps on your roof and you never hear him snore?" Shadow's eyes flickered in shock.

"Are you sure it's not an actual _chainsaw_ you heard and just bluntly accused it on me? Oh Shadow, I thought you knew me!" Nicky sighed dramatically.  
"Totally shipping them two," Emi whispered to Amy.  
"Hey!" Nicky had an anime sweat drop going down his head. "Cut it out!"

"I'll decide who sleeps where! Both Amys in one room, Silver and Shadow in the other room, both Sonics will be in the living room along with me. Clear?" Knuckles intruded.  
"I'm fine with that," Silver shrugged. Shadow looked outside the window and sighed. 'If only if it wasn't raining, I wouldn't be dealing with them lot at the moment.' he thought to himself. He looked around and saw the group chatting, bickering, laughing. He cracked the smallest smile he could ever muster. 'Maybe it won't be so bad here after all...' his thoughts ended as he got the chaos emerald out of his quills and looked deep into it. It was a light shade of blue. It sparkled and shined as he twirled it in his hands.

"They look so much like Maria's eyes," he sighed to himself and tightened his grip on the emeralds. Suddenly, it started to pulse. "What the!?"  
"Shadow, what's going on?" Amy had confusion plastered all over her face. The emerald only pulsed stronger and stronger.  
"That only happens if another chaos emerald is near by!" Knuckles panicked.  
"Why didn't it pulse before then!?" Shadow exclaimed. A beam of light flashed from the emerald, tearing through the ceiling and into the sky therefore the rain started to come in.

"Put it back in your quills! Shadow!" Nicky yelled however, luck didn't seem to be on their side as a familiar Santa Clause like laugh followed by a cough was heard.  
"EGGMAN!" Knuckles roared.  
"What time do you call this, Baldy?" Emi hissed.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! It's time to get _my _emerald back thank you very much!" Eggman crashed through the walls in his hovercraft with a different chaos emerald in his hand. It had a beam coming from it as well. "Just as I suspected, the chaos emerald from EM-25 was with you guys all along! Ho! Ho! Ho! Well," he put the emerald he had currently in his possession back in a box. Consequently, the beams died down and the emeralds stopped pulsing.

A robotic hand came out from under Eggman's hovercraft and whacked Shadow trying to loosen his grip on the cyan emerald. Shadow growled and and threw a menacing look at the Dr.  
"You are starting to tick me off!" Shadow muttered, tucked the emrald in his quills and with his speed; kicked the side of the hovercraft causing it to topple upside down. Eggman rolled out of it quickly before his hovercraft flattened him (doubt that could be possible eWe) Fortunately for the hedeghogs and echidna, the box that had the chaos emerald that was in Eggman's possession.

Knuckles made a grab for it but so did Eggman. They both grabbed it at the same time and tried to snatch it out of each others hand.  
"Knuckles, be a good Echidna and give me back what's rightfully mine!" Eggman jeered.  
"The Chaos Emeralds never belonged to you in the first place so lay OFF!" Knuckled replied as his temper rose higher and higher. Eggman smirked and his indigo glasses shine with evilness.  
"As you wish!" Eggman gave one final pull then immediately let go of the box causing Knuckles to trip backwards and into Shadow. They both fell on the floor and the emerald that was tucked in Shadow's quills, slipped out right next to the doctor's feet. Eggman wasted no time in grabbing it with glee.

"Like they say Knucklehead! And eye for and eye! A tooth for a tooth! A..." he was immediately cut off by a hammer being thrown narrowly missing him and crashing through the walls. The walls started to crack. Not horizontally, but _vertically_ (sideways) meaning that:  
"You stupid rat! The house is gonna cave in itself! I'm outta here!" Before Eggman could take a step to his so called strong hovercraft that has been putting up with his obesity for years, Sonic lunged at his foot tripping the Egghead over. Eggman tripped and fell through the hole that was made by one of the pink hedgehog's hammer; Sonic was pulled along with him.

"GUYS! NEED A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Sonic yelped. Knuckles grabbed onto Sonic's leg but was pulled too. Emi latched onto Knuckles leg however Eggman's weight seemed to overpower the three mobian's weight combined. Silver tried to pull them with his telekinesis and surrounded a blue aura around them.

SNAP!

The ceiling broke and like a cricket bat, the ceiling whacked everyone out of the the kitchen, through the hole into the ground out in the freezing cold rain. The house crumbled and within a few moments, caved in itself. As the heroes looked at the destruction in awe, Eggman used this opportunity as a chance to escape with one of the chaos emeralds.  
"He's escaping!" Knuckled ran after him in haste ignoring the pain of the rain stinging his eyes but was stopped as a huge Eggship plane rose just right at the top of his nose.  
"Ho! Ho! Ho! At least I've one emerald! See you suckers!" Eggman flew away in the Eggship cackling in his snobby way.

"Man! We almost had it! We almost had two chaos emeralds!" Nicky cried.  
"And we almost lost both the emeralds! Now shut up!" Shadow yelled back picking up the chaos emerald that was left with them. It was a darker blue colour. He looked at it in disgust and threw it to Silver. "You keep it, I don't want it." Silver tossed the emerald in his hand and placed it in his quills.

"Now where are we gonna sleep?" Sonic glared at the rubble of what used to be Knuckles' shelter from the rain. Knuckles beckoned them all to follow him and walked on.

(In a cave by the Master Emerald)

"This was my old shelter from the rain and storm. I like it here better than that house. It feels more homely." Knuckles spoke as he kept the fire going.  
"At least this counts as camping, right Emi?" Amy chirped. Emi nodded and giggled.  
"I'll keep watch of the the fire and danger," Knuckles clapped his mitts. "You guys have some rest."  
"Good night!" Nicky bellowed and laid on his back at the corner. Emi followed him and laid her head on his stomach. Nicky opened one of his eyes and sighed. "Do you mind?"  
"I'm sleeping." Emi replied bluntly and snuggled herself more into his chest letting out a small purr. Nicky groaned and kept his hand on her head to keep her from falling off and the other one on her waist. He inhaled in her scent from her quills and sighed.

"Somethings never gets old," he muttered.  
"Never gets old?" Sonic sat down next to Nicky and leaned against a big rock that was able to support his weight.  
"Sonic?"  
"Mmm-hmm,"  
"Heh, Emi did this ever since we met. It was just me, Tails, Knuckles and Emi back home to begin with. The 'Classic Crew' heh. We all stayed in Tails' workshop to stay together. Every night, before we went to sleep, Emi would come and lie down on my stomach and sleep. I don't mind much to be honest."

"Obviously. It looks like you're hugging her." Sonic chuckled. Nicky blushed and closed his eyes.  
"Let me sleep,"  
"Fine!" Sonic closed his eyes and laid on his side. Silver looked around and shrugged. He crept in the space between Sonic and Nicky and lied down there; slightly like a cat would do so. Amy curled up between Silver and Sonic and slipped off into dream world while Shadow sat down next to Emi, leaned on the wall and closed his eyes.

All six hedgehogs were swept away in their own dreams after a hard day of fighting. Knuckles smiled warmly and squinted his eyes at Emi and Nicky. Nicky unintentionally tightened his grip on Emi burrowing his muzzle into her soft bangs contently. The rain started to cease and the missing moonlight was found.

"What a beautiful sight..." a voice whispered. Knuckles turned to come face to face with no other than Rouge the bat. "The sky, I mean." she cleared up his confusion.  
"Are _you _okay?" Knuckles cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You haven't tried to steal the Master Emerald for nearly 5 whole days; not that I want you to."  
"I set my eyes on something else." Knuckles shrugged and looked at the moon.

'Gullible echidna, didn't even realise what I was talking about!' Rouge rolled her eyes but then looked at the focused Knuckles again. He was so brave, so hot-headed yet caring. Not to mention handsome. She grinned to herself...

**A/N:** My fingers...MY FINGERS! They are killing meeeehhhhh!

Anyway, was this chapter worth the wait!? Sorry for not putting enough action in there! Hopefully the characters weren't OOC...  
Comment, review, fave, follow, watch, whatever site you're on.

QUESTION: What are your fave pairings:  
Mine are obviously Sonamy, Shadaria, Silvaze and Knuxouge, Tailream, Vectilla.

The story's not much of a sonamyshadsilv now is it? Oh welll! Tomorrow is a busy day! WORK EXPERIENCE IS AT ITS PEAK NOW!


	5. Eggy's underwater base

**A/N: **Hey hey hey peops! I'm back with another chapter and hopefully this will pump you up with adventure and stuff. I re-read the chapters I wrote and I realised quite a few things. Firstly, I keep using exclamation marks so I'll have to tone that down a bit. Secondly, I think I capitalized the words too much (like 'NOOOOOOO' or 'OH MY GOD!') so that'll decrease hopefully. Lastly, I think I lost my sense of humor or something cos I did not laugh one bit when I read it. I think it's because I'm more suited in writing angst and poetry...

SEGA Sonic= Nicky  
Archie Sonic= Sonic  
SEGA Amy= Emi  
Archie Amy= Amy

Ages (Well SEGA characters ages)  
Sonic: 15 years  
Amy: 12 years  
Tails: 8 years  
Shadow: Older then I'll ever be...-_-  
Silver: 14 years  
Cream: 6 years  
Blaze: 6 years  
Rouge: 18 years  
Knuckles: 16 years

By the way, the Tails and Cream that's gonna be in this chapter are SEGA Tails and Cream, okay?  
**  
Disclaimer:** I never have, I never did and I never will own Sonic and his crew -_- But, I do now own the demo of Sonic Boom on my 3DS ^D^ and it's awesome ^^D^^

(Angel island)

It's around 7am and the sun has risen from it's slumber. It's rays shone on the master emerald just to be rebounded off of its surface and create a green hue over our sleeping hedgehogs. Knuckles; who was already awake like an hour ago walked towards the slumbering hedgehogs and sighed.  
"They should wake up right now, especially Sonic." He leaned on the side of the wall and munched on some grapes. "They gotta get the emeralds back. Hmmm," suddenly, an idea popped up in his head. His mouth twitched into an evil smirk and he rubbed his mitts in glee. "I have an idea~" he sang to himself.

Knuckles stepped out of the cave sniggering as he went. He came back a minute later but was carrying a dented metal bucket. Inside the bucket was freezing water that he got from the nearby river. He sneaked quietly in front of Sonic and before he could tilt the bucket load of water...

"Ah-achoo!" Silver sneezed all of a sudden making Knuckles jump. Unfortunately, the bucket slipped out of his mitts and spilled over Shadow who woke up instantly with a yelp.  
"What the?" Shadow shivered and then glared at Knuckles who was starting to back away. Shadow got onto his feet and growled like an angry dog. "You stupid Echidna, how dare you spill water on ME!" Knuckles ran off with Shadow hot on his tail. Knuckles' pleas for help woken the rest of the hedgehogs up; well, _most_ of them.

Sonic, Amy, Silver and Emi were woken up straight away. Nicky however was sleeping like a baby with Emi trapped in his arms.  
"Silver, you help Knuckles before Shadow kills him. Amy and I will try and get Nicky to let go of Emi." Sonic ordered as Silver ran after the fuming life form.

"Shadow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It just slipped out of my mitts." Knuckles was backed against the outside wall of the cave as Shadow stomped towards him. Shadow cracked his knuckles and swung his arm.  
"I'm known for no mercy fool." Before Shadow could punch him, Silver used his powers to keep Shadow's fist frozen in one place. "Silver," Shadow turned and faced Silver who had a blue aura around his hands. Silver shook his head and then Shadow relaxed. His fist was unfrozen.

Shadow turned back to Knuckles and gave him a hard look and hissed:  
"I'm letting you off now you coward. Next time, you won't be so lucky," Shadow skated off with a scoff and Knuckles breathed out in relief. He grunted and stretched out his back.  
"Thanks Silver, I owe you one. Though, this is the first time I actually ran away...how did that happen?" Knuckles pouted in shame. He was suppose to be hotheaded and the strongest. Him running away from Shadow kind of burst his ego.

"Looks like you're not as similar as our Knuckles. _He's_ always ready to fight anyone. At least you know you're no match with Shadow." Silver shrugged as they both followed Shadow.

"Nicky...wake UP!" Emi struggled to get out of Nicky's arms however he snuggled into her bangs more and his grip did not budge one bit. Emi managed to look up to Amy with her eyes. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm liking the fact he's snuggling with me but his grip's too tight! And he's drooling on me." Sonic sweat-dropped. Suddenly, he clicked his fingers.

"How ticklish is Nicky?" he asked with a sly grin. Emi thought for a second then shrugged.  
"I don't know, he never really stuck around long enough for me to tickle him properly."  
"Well, there's only one way to find out! Amy, you get his stomach, I'll get his armpits!" Sonic wiggled his fingers evilly and started to tickle Nicky below his arms on to his arm pits. Amy tickled Nicky on the stomach.

Nicky at first stirred but then started to chuckle in his sleep.  
"Stop..." he murmured. An unintentional grin appeared on his muzzle as he started to bark out in laughter. His arms loosened around Emi's body letting her breath as he gave a non-manly squeal from the tickles. His eyes opened and he cried: "Stop! Geez..." Amy and Sonic stopped tickling him. "Now Why would ya do that?" Nicky yawned. Emi cleared her throat making Nicky realise the position they were in.

His arms were still wrapped around her waist and one of his legs was tangled in her legs. He chuckled nervously and quickly jumped up with a red hue clearly staining his muzzle.  
"What the? Erm...I...I was cold..." Nicky stammered. Emi got up with a smirk and her face was inches away from Nicky's.  
"Or did you enjoy cuddling up with me in the night, hmm?" she twirled her finger on his chest and his face heated up even more.

"He's got it bad for her, don't you think?" Amy whispered to Sonic. Sonic raised his eyebrow and snorted.  
"I don't think so, look! He's trying to runaway." Sonic pointed at Nicky's trembling legs. Amy groaned crossed her arms.  
"Why's he blushing? Why's he stammering? He could've ran away ages ago but look, he's still standing there." Sonic didn't reply which indicated that Amy won this round. "What's wrong, hedgehog got ya tongue," Amy's eyes were now half lidded as she leaned into Sonic's face.

"Don't even try," Sonic scowled and put both his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from leaning any further.  
"Come on Sonic!" Amy whined "Just one teeny kiss?" she puckered her lips.  
"Nuh-uh! No way,"  
"One itsy bitsy kiss?"  
"Nope."  
"Soooniiiic~" Sonic sucked his teeth in and rolled his eyes "Pweeeety pleeeeeeease?" Sonic shook his head and Amy pouted in defeat.  
"Fine! I will kiss you one day! One way or another, hmmph!" they both focused back on Emi and Nicky who were still in a lovey dovey argument- well according to Amy that is.

"It was not intentional. I was just keeping us warm!" Nicky's face was now seating in uncomfortableness. Emi snickered and shook her head as Nicky realised his mistake.  
"If it wasn't intentional then how did you know that you were trying to keep us warm?" Nicky stepped back.  
"Nicky! Don't you d-" too late, Nicky ran off. Emi was left behind with a bewildered face. Sonic burst out laughing and Amy was jaw-dropped. "Why are boys so _shy_?" Emi whined.

"I'm not shy." Sonic stated. Amy gave him a look that looked like it was saying 'Yeah, right.'

(With Nicky)

Nicky was running around in Angel island's forest to not only burn off excess energy but to try and keep his mind off of Emi. However, the second option was easier said than done. He skidded to a stop and sighed.  
"That was a close one," he peered behind him and relaxed his stiff muscles a little "At least she's not chasin me...for now." Nicky looked around and spotted a large boulder. He wiggled his tail slightly, bent his knees and jumped up (the pressure on his knees gave him a boost) and onto the boulder. He lied down with one leg over the other and his arms crossed underneath his quills.

'It's getting to obvious lately,' Nicky closed his eyes and thought to himself. 'It's like the more I push _her_ away, the more I want _her_.' He squinted his eyes in frustration but then sat up quickly.  
"What am I thinking? She's only a friend! That's right, only a friend..." his smirk then turned into a frown "...only a _friend_..." he put a hand on his chest only to feel his heart beat increase into a faster rhythm. A slight cherry blush spread across his muzzle and ears. "I want to see her again." Nicky thought back to last night:

(Flashback)

_ "Atchoo!" Emi sneezed in her sleep as she tried to cuddle up to Nicky's legs. She moves a lot in her sleep so she unconsciously ended up with her head on one of his legs and her arms wrapped around another. Her sneeze however wasn't ignored as it was loud enough for Nicky to open one of his eyes. When he saw how much Emi was shivering, he opened both eyes and sat up slowly in order to not awaken anyone._

"Oooh..." Emi whimpered and unsuccessfully tried to cover her face by curling up onto Nicky's leg. Nicky looked ahead of him and saw that the rain outside was heavier and the wind picked up. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the camp fire away in one sweep taking away all the heat almost instantly. Nicky tried to get up to relight the fire however Emi didn't let of his leg. He looked around and shivered. Knuckles along with the hedgehogs were lying by each other as if they weren't affected by the cold at all.

"Are they for real? It's freezing here." Nicky hissed to himself but was back to gazing at the shivering Emi. Nicky swallowed down his ego and carefully unwrapped Emi's arms from his leg. He shook the leg a little to get rid of the pins and needles in it. He cautiously picked Emi up to him and laid her head on his chest near his muzzle so his breath reached her quills. He tucked her arms between his chest and hers and wrapped his arms around her frail body. Their shivering started to cease and a peaceful smile rested on Emi's lips.

"She's so warm..." he whispered to himself and his arms tightened around her as he wrapped one leg over both of hers. He rested his chin on her head and grinned. "I'll be up before she even realises..." he drifted off to sleep...

(end of flashback)

"Too bad she woke up before me." Nicky lied on his stomach and started to swirl his finger on the boulder and kicked his leg back and forth like a little child. "She was so warm...not my fault..." he murmured.  
"Sonic?"  
"No, it's Nicky," Nicky turned to Knuckles who walked up to him. Silver was with him as well.  
"Have you seen Shadow by any chance? We really need to start looking for the chaos emeralds." Silver asked. Nicky shook his head. "Well, he must've reached the others. Come on lets go!" Silver beckoned and he floated off. Knuckles was about to go with him but then stopped midway.

"Whassup Knux?" Nicky eyed at him.  
"Grr, Batgirl is coming. I can sense it." Nicky groaned.  
"Aren't ya gonna come with us to Eggman's base? We could've had a helping hand." Knuckles' shoulders drooped.  
"If I go, the master emerald will be gone and I can't let that happen cos-"  
"Yeah yeah. I know all that. Is Eggman still in that base we were in or has he relocated?"  
""He's most likely to have relocated but I guess checking the base out wouldn't hurt, right?" Nicky nodded and grabbed Knuckles' wrist.  
"Lets juice!" Nicky darted off dragging Knuckles' along with him to the group.

(With the others on Angel island)

"...so Baldy decided to have a base under the sea? Not sure Nicky will like that." Emi spoke to hologram Tails (that's SEGA Tails to you and me)  
"But you guys have no choice. Unless he opts out then-" Tails was cut off.  
"Heya bro!" Nicky arrived with a dizzy Knuckles trying to keep his balance "Did ya already find Eggman's lair?" hologram Tails nodded and a picture of a metallic dome underwater was shown.  
"He's underwater," hologram Tails replied.  
"Geez, just as annoying as our Egghead." Nicky muttered.  
"Can't swim?" Sonic spoke and Nicky gave a slight nod.

"Can't exactly say I'm proud of it either." Sonic chuckled and replied.  
"Same."

"Shadow, with the emerald you have, do you think you can chaos control everyone there?" hologram Tails turned to Shadow. Shadow did a quick count and shook his head.  
"No, I only have one emerald. There's too many of us even though I excluded the echidna." Shadow spoke in a monotone.  
"Can you at least try?" Tails pleaded. Shadow huffed and glanced at the picture of the dome.  
"Okay then, if that doesn't work, we're gonna have to swim there." Nicky and Sonic gulped at the same time.

As if the mere thought of rain dampening their fur wasn't bad enough.  
"Okay, take care you guys and the quicker you get this done, the quicker you guys could get home." Tails turned off his wrist device and the pixels of the blank hologram floated back into Emi's wrist device.  
"I wonder how our Tails is holding up." Emi sighed. Amy put a hand on her shoulder and gave a quick smile.

"Everyone, hold onto one another, I'm going to attempt to chaos control us to the base." Shadow pulled out the chaos emerald as all the hedgehogs held onto one another.  
"Have fun with Rouge, Knuckie!" Sonic teased.  
"Have fun with Amy, Sonikku!" Knuckles countered back and Sonic's awestruck face boosted his ego up a bit. 'Makes up for running away from Shadow, heh.' Knuckles thought to himself.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled and a bright light engulfed all six hedgehogs leaving Knuckles behind...alone...for ten seconds at least because:  
"Oh Knuckie~"  
"Crap!"

(With Tails (SEGA))

"It's been a night already. Time's so slow." Tails moped and chewed the end of his pencil. Even though he was worried about his friends out in a different dimension, he was so bored! "I need entertainment...company...anything..." he flopped his head on the desk and slumped his body on the chair. His two tails went heavy and dropped on the floor like weights.  
"Hello? Mr Tails?" Tails' ears perked up.  
"Cream?" his voice was full of eager.

He wasn't wrong. Cream entered the workshop and into the room where Tails and the blown up teleporting machine was. Her chao Cheese was with her too babbling as usual.  
"Good morning Mr Tails!" Cream gave Tails a big hug that was firm yet gentle at the same time. Cheese mimicked her actions and Tails embraced the both of them back.  
"Hey there Cream and Cheese. I told you, just call me 'Tails', please." he scratched the back of his head bashfully while Cream beamed at him.

"Okay _Tails_!"  
"So, what brings you here?"  
"Oh! That's right, I haven't seen Miss Amy and Mr Sonic all day yesterday. I invited them both to the Chao garden but they didn't show up. Amy never misses an even and Sonic loves the Chao garden."  
"Chao Chao!" Cheese commented.  
"I see, about that...it's a long story. Why don't you sit down and I'll tell you." Cream tilted her head in confusion but then sat down cross legged on the floor. Cheese had a question mark above his head instead of the usual dot.

(10 minutes later)

"...so now all we could do is hope for the best." Tails finished. Cream had a crestfallen look on her face but after Cheese tried to reassure her; the frown was replaced with a smile.  
"You're right Cheese! They'll be okay. Isn't he right Tails?" Tails nodded and rubbed his knuckles against Cheese's head in a playful manner "Mr Sonic and Miss Amy always come back alright. Plus, they have sweet Mr Silver and strong Mr Shadow with them too!" she emphasized the word 'sweet' and 'strong' to prove her point receiving a giggle from Tails. Cream looked at the clock on the wall and gave a small gasp.

"It'll already 9am? I have to go back and eat breakfast Tails. Do you want to come with me?" her honey brown eyes pleaded.  
"Well...I dunno..."  
"Please?"  
"Chao chao?"  
"Momma makes the best pancakes in the world." Cream opened her arms to express her view.

"Better than Amy's pancakes?" Tails eyes at her playfully.  
"In my opinion, Momma's food is the best in the world- but don't tell Amy!"  
"You bet! Come on, lets go."  
"Thank you Tails!" Cream got on her tiptoes and smooched on Tails' cheek making them explode with redness. "Come on!" she grabbed his hand and they proceeded to run though, Tails had a goofy grin on his face the whole time.

(In Eggman's underwater base)

A bright light emerged in the middle of the base midair and out came six hedgehogs. Emi and Silver landed perfectly on their feet while the others landed on either their back or face and stomach. Well, Shadow was the only one who landed on his face.  
"Haha! You landed on your face~" Silver taunted but immediately stopped at Shadow's death glare.  
"Ssh! Stay quiet!" Nicky hissed "Eggman has one of our emeralds right? Lets split up."  
"I'll go with Amy," Emi stood next to Amy and they both squealed in excitement.  
"Okay, calm down! I'll go with Silver." Nicky suggested.  
"I'm fine with that." Silver shrugged.

"Aw, does that mean I've to be with Shadow?" Sonic whined but Shadow ignored him and started to skate off to the left pathway. Sonic grunted and sprinted after him. Emi and Amy took the middle path while Silver and Nicky ran to the path to the right.  
"I hope they stay safe," Silver murmured.  
"Shadow and Sonic? You're worried about th-"  
"No! Amy and Emi." Nicky halted on the spot as did Silver.

"Silver, listen to me bud." He walked towards the psychokinesis hedgehog and put a hand on his shoulder. "Emi's a strong girl and if Amy's anything like her then she's able to take care of herself as well. You know, what Emi told me once?"  
"What?"  
"She doesn't like being the _damsel in distress_ or the one who needs saving all the time. She wants to be able to fight and be strong. She doesn't like it when people see her weak or anything like that."  
"When did she tell you that?"  
"Years ago," Silver looked down on the floor and thought to himself: 'I wonder if Blaze feels the same way as Emi,' "Anyway, what are we waiting for? Lets look for the chaos emerald!" Silver nodded and used his powers to float up slightly.

Nicky darted off in a straight line passing plain metallic walls with Silver flying behind him. However, before they've gotten a couple hundred metres from where they stopped, Nicky skidded to a stop and Silver landed right by him.

"Laboratory and machine room. No unauthorized access allowed. Pfft! It's not like he's letting people have a tour around here." Nicky huffed. Silver put an ear on the gigantic door to listen to any sound that might come from it.  
"I hear a lot of whirring and machines from in there." Silver spoke. He opened the door slightly and boy was Silver right.

"Whoa..." Nicky blinked. It was like they were inside huge industry. There were drones and badniks all over the place. Some were working on other inventions and fixing stuff while others were being fixed or were deactivated standing in neat rows on one side. However, what took Nicky's breath away was the chaos emerald in the center of the room. It was on top of a stand with a class dome over it. The chaos energy was fizzing in the inside of the dome and traveled through the wires that were connected to the glass.

The wires were connected to a strange machine that looked similar to Tails' teleporting machine. As soon as a fizz of chaos energy traveled from the wire and into the machine it was plugged into, the door of it swung open. Lots of smoke and steam came out of the door and out came...

**Eggman: Ho Ho Ho Ho! (cough) (cough) It's the end of this chapter my folks and as you know I'll take over the world as usual and name it Eggman land and-  
**Eggman, it's not the end of the chapter so will you just GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!  
**Eggman: Uf! Insolent pest! How dare you insult the world's greatest genius here? Unlike you I have an IQ of 300 and-  
**I don't care! Let me finish this chapter you imbeci-  
**Eggman:-and at least I got an A* when I was four years old; you didn't even know how to say your ****_real_**** name Sa-  
**No one's allowed to know my real name Eggy so will ya-  
**Eggman: Her real name is-  
**Let's carry on with the story and delete Egghead  
**Eggman: What? Noooooooooo-**

(Back to the story)

The door of the machine opened and out came a robot that looked exactly like EM-25 except it was in a steel green colour. On the joints of the limbs were chaos energy glowing through the gaps. The metal looked really hard and more stronger too.  
"Eggy has a whole squad of these bots." Nicky smirked. Finally, they were going to have some fun after all.

"Nicky, I have a plan." Silver whispered. "With your speed, turn off all the lights and with my telekinesis, I'll bring the emerald here."  
"That's no fun," Nicky pouted "Plus, Egghead might have emergency lights or something and the chaos energy in the robots would glow and see us in the dark."  
"Then what do you think we should do Mr." Silver narrowed his eyes.  
"Distract them with your telekinesis and I'll try and receive the emerald."  
"We'll get caught that way!"  
"Don't we always?" Silver rolled his eyes and focused on a box full of small magnets.

The badnik that was suppose to be guarding it had its back turned towards it so Silver had no problem in making the magnets float in the air. The magnets were now high up in the air. Silver focused a little harder and bundled the whole lot together as one huge magnet. It was a bit heavy so Silver sweated slightly. The magnet hovered above a couple of badniks then:

CLANG! BONG! DONG!

The gravitational force of the magnet was so strong that it managed to attract the bigger droids as well. Only the EM robots were left. Sonic used this as his cue and in his famous speed, rushed towards the emerald smashing the glass dome and retrieved the powerful jewel that was now regaining its power.

Suddenly, the siren went off and the red emergency lights flashed.  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" the siren went on and on.  
"They realise that now? Jeez this Eggy is thicker than the Eggy back home," Nicky remarked. Unfortunately, Silver's exhaustion took the best of him and he lost his focus causing the magnet to fall and scatter. The droids and badniks were dropped on the floor too but the worst thing was:

"EM droids: activated." The inactive EM robots were set on and they all turned to Sonic and Silver. Their eyes turned red as they glared at the hedgehogs. "Must destroy Sonic The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog."  
"Looks like we have some metal to scrap Silver," Nicky tucked the emerald in his quills and got ready to fight. The laboratory door opened wider and Silver stuck out like a sore thumb.

PIKO! BOOM!

"Okay...Who turned off the lights?" Nicky groaned. This was bad timing. The chaos energy in the EM robots glowed as well as Silver's cyan aura in the dark.  
"Only one object goes 'piko'" Silver retorted.  
"Emi..." Nicky muttered. The girls were not too far away and to add to that, they've an army of EM bots to destroy! "Alright Silver, here we go!"

**A/N: **That's the end of chapter five. Sorry it was so short. It's like 11pm right now...I have to wake up at 6am tomorrow and I have Physical education too...it's children in need...I HAVEN'T LEARNED MY FRENCH CONTROLLED ASSESSMENT YET! Damn it! Gotta goooo  
**Eggman:** **I'm still going to take over the world...**  
...go away...I need to sleep...  
**Eggman: Pillow fight?  
**I SAID GO AWAY!


End file.
